The Coffee Shop Alternative
by NerdForestGirl
Summary: In a world where Sheldon Cooper is more comfortable with physical contact and is considerably more charming, can he still woo the likes of Amy Farrah Fowler? This story is a little bit AU and definitely OOC. Shamy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to start another story. I hope you guys like it. I'm aware that Sheldon is out of character in this story. That was my intention. I wanted to play with the dynamic between Sheldon and Amy if Sheldon was the one who is more comfortable with touching and a bit more charming. Also, this story is rated "M" for future sexual content (I'm trying to step out of my comfort zone a little bit here). I hope you enjoy. Thanks for taking a look.**

* * *

Amy sat alone in the coffee shop. Her coffee had gone cold. She wasn't really sure why she was still waiting because it was pretty obvious that she had been stood up again. _That's the last time I try a dating site_, she thought.

She believed in love. She wanted love. It just seemed that love didn't want her. Amy wondered if it was worth all the effort just to have that happiness that others seemed to find in a relationship. Maybe she would find it one day, but it wouldn't be today.

Closing her book and picking up her mug to return to the barista, Amy was ready to leave. She handed the mug to the woman behind the counter and bumped into a man standing right behind her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Amy said. Her books had flown from her hands, and the man bent down to pick them up for her.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry," Amy said again when he handed them to her. Well, he started to hand them back to her, but his hands wouldn't let go of them.

"Have we met before?" The tall stranger asked. He looked at the books in his hands. They were neurobiology text books and journals.

"Um," Amy started. She would have remembered meeting this man before. He was much taller than her with chestnut brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"UCLA," the man said suddenly. "I'll admit that I've never much of a fan of biology, but I stumbled upon one of your lectures the last time I was visiting over there. It was last month, and you were talking about your findings in an addiction study. It was brilliant. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I work in the Theoretical Physics department over at Cal Tech," the man said as he held out his hand to shake Amy's.

She stared at it a little too long before returning the handshake. Amy normally wasn't the biggest fan of physical contact, but this was a whole different animal. This was an unusually handsome man who also knew that she was a scientist and didn't seem to be afraid of that. She did eventually return the handshake. "I'm Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. It's nice to meet you," Amy said in a voice that was a little higher than her normal one.

"Are you heading out? I would love to buy you a drink and talk to you about your work if you have the time," Dr. Cooper said.

"Um," Amy said again. She never felt this stupid in her life.

He gave her a crooked smile and said, "You're a busy woman. I understand."

"No. I was going to leave because I got stood up, but I don't actually have anything to do, and I actually just said that out loud to a man I just met who must now think I'm the biggest loser in the world," Amy said. She couldn't even meet his eye after that.

He just gave her a breathy chuckle and said, "Let me buy you a cup of coffee and you can tell me about that too."

Amy nodded, but wondered why this man was so interested in her. She was aware that she wasn't pretty or good at socializing or any of the things she assumed men usually looked for. Maybe her lecture had just been that interesting. It was one of her better ones.

The man carried the drinks over to a table in the corner of the coffee shop. Amy sat across from him in an awkward silence as she sipped the too sweet coffee. She wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't say anything until he started asking her about her work.

It was like she was a different woman when she spoke about her work. She was confident and charming and full of energy. It helped that Dr. Cooper asked informed and relevant questions about her work. At some point the topic of conversation changed to his work, and Amy understood that she was talking to genius near to or above her own. He had been well informed about her work, but it was a completely different level as he started talking about his work with String Theory.

They didn't stop talking until an employee at the coffee shop came over to inform them that the store was closing.

"Wow. Time really got away from me. Leonard is probably wondering where I am by now," Dr. Cooper said. Amy got it then. He wasn't interested in her in a romantic way. Clearly, Dr. Cooper was gay and his boyfriend was worried about him. Still, she hadn't had such a satisfying conversation in several years. It was a much better night than her date would have been. She wanted to stay friends with him, but she didn't know exactly how to do that. Amy knew a lot of things, but making friends wasn't one of them.

"Thanks for the conversation, Dr. Cooper. It was the highlight of my day," Amy said as the man walked her to her car.

"Please call me Sheldon," he said. Amy looked around for his car, but she realized that hers was the only one in the parking lot.

"Where is your car, Sheldon?"

"I don't drive," he told her.

"Is your boyfriend going to come get you?" Amy asked.

"My boyfriend?" Sheldon repeated, confused.

"You said that your boyfriend was worried about you. Is he coming to get you, or would you like a ride home?" Amy asked.

Sheldon just stared at her for a moment. He was trying to figure out why she thought he was gay, and then he remembered mentioning Leonard.

"Leonard is my roommate in a strictly platonic sense. I'm not gay, but I appreciate the fact that it didn't seem to faze you at all," Sheldon said with a smile.

Amy was mortified that she had made that assumption. She really didn't care if he was gay, but most men would not have been as relaxed about being called gay by a woman they just spent the last few hours chatting with. Sheldon didn't seem bothered by it, but Amy still wanted to get away from him as fast as she could.

"I wouldn't mind a ride if you are still offering. The buses still run, but they are spaced out this late," Sheldon said, taking away her opportunity to escape him.

Amy knew she could say no. In fact, she knew she probably should, considering he was man whom she had just met a couple of hours before. Still, there was something she liked about the charming scientist.

"Get in," Amy said as she nodded her head toward the passenger seat.

Sheldon walked around to the other side of her car and got in. He told her how to get to his apartment building. It wasn't too far from the coffee shop and it only took them about ten minutes to get there. Amy was almost sad to see him go.

"Amy, it was in complete and utter pleasure to speak to you tonight. I hope this doesn't seem too forward, but I was wondering if maybe you would have dinner with me later this week?"

Amy was shocked and confused. She had been on approximately three dates in her entire life, and they had all been first dates. None of them had been with handsome, charming physicists who knew about neurobiology too. "Yeah. Okay. That sounds nice," Amy said. She didn't even realize that she had agreed until it was already out of her mouth. They exchanged numbers and Sheldon said he would get back to her with details within a day or two.

Amy was too stunned to think about much more than her drive home and worry a little that this was some sort of terrible prank. She was only reassured that it wasn't a prank by the fact that she didn't have anyone in her life who would do such a thing anymore. She didn't even have any friends who could turn on her.

* * *

Sheldon let himself into the apartment. Leonard was on the couch next to Penny and they were watching TV. They both looked at him when he came in.

"Hey, man. I was about to call you. Where have you been?" Leonard asked.

"I stopped in at Ian's to get a cup of coffee when I met the most fascinating woman. We started talking, and we lost track of time. She just dropped me off," Sheldon said.

"You met a woman?" Penny asked. She had tried to set Sheldon up with no fewer than three of her friends only to have them turned away for some reason or another. Even Bernadette, who ended up being a much better match for Howard was turned away for not living up to Sheldon's standards. It was usually that the women were not smart enough, but there were other problems too. No one had made it past a second date with Sheldon Cooper.

"Yes. She was leaving Ian's when she literally bumped into me. Her name is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, and she works at UCLA. I recognized her from a lecture I caught over there the last time I was guest speaking. She's a biologist, but I couldn't hold that against her," Sheldon told them. He was standing in the kitchen and had a big smile on his face. His friends had never seen him so giddy.

"Are you going to see her again?" Leonard asked.

"We're going to dinner later this week," Sheldon said.

"Well, good for you, man," Leonard said before turning the sound back on on the TV.

Sheldon went back to his room and got ready for bed. He was excited enough about the date that he wanted to text Amy as soon as he was alone. He knew that he shouldn't. Women didn't like an overeager man. It wasn't like Sheldon didn't like women. He was friendly and handsome, and sometimes it seemed like they just flocked to him, but it was rare that he felt such a connection with a woman.

He could tell that she was a little awkward and shy, but once he got her to open up about her work, it was like she was a whole different woman. She also dressed a little strangely, but her green eyes were hypnotic. Thinking about those eyes, Sheldon pulled out his phone and sent her a text message.

It was lovely meeting you tonight. I hope you had a safe drive home. -S

* * *

Amy had just gotten home when her phone dinged, alerting her to a new text message. She opened it and smiled. There was a part of her who thought Sheldon had given her a fake number even though he was the one who suggested exchanging information. Amy suddenly wished that she had a friend who would help her analyze this situation, but she decided that she might as well be as honest as she could because she would scare him off sooner or later.

I haven't had such a stimulating evening in a very long time. Thank you for the coffee, and I had a very pleasant drive home. -A

It was only a moment before her phone dinged again.

It was my pleasure. Have a good night. -S


	2. Chapter 2

Amy thought about going straight to bed, but she decided to do a little research on Sheldon instead. It should be easy enough to find something about him. She knew his full name, that he was a theoretical physicist, and that he worked at Cal Tech. She found some of his published work, but the third entry down grabbed her attention: "Is Smart the New Sexy?"

Clicking the link took Amy to an article in the _LA Times_ about local scientists. She scanned the article quickly and it looked like a bit of a puff piece, but there was a photo of Sheldon there with another man with glasses, a black button down shirt, and jeans. The label said, "Dr. Sheldon Cooper, theoretical physicist and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, experimental physicist." Her eye was drawn to Sheldon. He wore a charcoal button down shirt and a similarly colored tie with accents. They looked like they were on some kind of panel.

_This must be the roommate_, Amy thought. He was decent looking, but nowhere near as handsome as Sheldon.

Amy went to bed before she found something she didn't want to see. She was nervous enough about her date with Sheldon and she didn't even know when it was.

* * *

The next morning, Amy got up to go to work. She had had the strangest dream where she had met a very handsome man at the coffee shop after she had gotten stood up again. She tried to shrug it off while she showered and got dressed. Then her phone dinged with a new text message.

Good morning. I hope I'm not writing you too early, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight? Also, could you pick me up? -S

Amy stared blankly at her phone for a full minute. It hadn't been a dream. Or she was still dreaming.

That sounds lovely. It shouldn't be a problem to pick you up. See you tonight. -A

Great. My address is 2311 Los Robles, Apartment 4A. I'll see you at seven? -S

See you at seven. -A

* * *

Amy didn't know if she should be annoyed that she wouldn't have much time to get ready or if she should be happy that she wouldn't have to be nervous for long. Either way, she had to get going to work.

The day moved quickly and Amy was ready to go at the end of the day. She barely had enough time to get home and change before having to go pick up Sheldon. Her outfit was a little more subdued than she would normally wear, but she didn't want to scare him off right away.

When Amy pulled up outside of the building, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to go in and get him or if she should just text him so he could come down. She decided to just ask.

Hey. I'm here. Would you like me to come up? -A

Yeah. I'm running a little late. I'm so sorry. -S

Amy shrugged and got out of her car. She walked into the building and saw that the elevator was broken. She sighed and started take the stairs. When she reached the fourth floor, Amy checked to make sure the apartment was 4A. She knocked on the door and quite possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen opened the door.

Amy blinked a couple of times before asking, "Is Sheldon here?"

The beautiful blonde woman smiled and said, "You must be Amy. Hi, I'm Penny." Then she shook Amy's hand and ushered her into the apartment. Leonard, dressed much more casually than he had been in the newspaper article, stood up from the couch and introduced himself. Amy didn't admit that she already knew who he was from the newspaper article.

Penny sat down next to Leonard and pressed into his side. It was clear to Amy that these two were pair bonded and Amy had to admit that she felt a little better about the blonde. She was surprised by how jealous she was already. It wasn't like she even had a real claim on Sheldon.

Amy had never been very good at small talk, but she made an attempt. "So, are you both scientists, too?"

Penny started laughing, and Amy was worried that she had asked an inappropriate question. "No. Leonard is, but I'm an actress. I'm actually about as far away from a scientist as you can get," Penny said. "But, Sheldon said that you are a neuro something or other."

"I'm a neurobiologist. I study the brain," Amy told them simply.

That was when Sheldon appeared for the first time. "I told you not to give her the third degree."

"We weren't. We were just talking about work. It's not like we asked her what her intentions are. You aren't just using him for his body, are you?" Penny asked with a wink.

Amy was shocked into silence. Sheldon walked over to her and offered his hand. "Don't mind these two. I thought they would be nicer to my guest," Sheldon said with a look at Penny and Leonard.

Leonard felt a little bad. "Sorry, Amy. We aren't used to Sheldon going on dates," he started, but stopped when Sheldon gave him another look. Amy was confused because Sheldon was certainly good looking and charming enough to go on a date with almost any woman he wanted.

Amy took Sheldon's hand and he pulled her up. She thought he would let go when she was standing, but he didn't. Amy thought it was a little forward that he was holding her hand so soon, but maybe he was just big on touching. As long as he left it to just hand holding, she would be fine.

"Have a good night," Leonard said as they walked out the door.

"Sorry. My roommate and his girlfriend are a little immature. They enjoy mocking me because I don't go out often. Don't let them get to you because that whole display was solely for me," Sheldon said as they walked down the stairs. Amy felt a little awkward, but she could see what he meant. They seemed like fine people until he showed up.

Sheldon wouldn't tell Amy where they were going which was a little strange because she was driving. Instead, he just gave her directions until he told her to stop. They were outside a small cafe that she never would have noticed if he hadn't pointed it out. "Surprise. This is my favorite place in the city," Sheldon said with a smile.

He got out of the car to open Amy's door. Then he led her inside the cafe. It was clean and small and beautiful. It was the kind of cafe that Amy always imagined being taken to by a handsome man, and somehow that happened without her ever anticipating it. Amy blushed lightly as Sheldon pulled her chair out for her.

"We just talked about work last night. I don't really know anything about you beside that you are a brilliant scientist. That's a fine start, but why don't you tell me more about you?" Sheldon said after they ordered drinks.

"That's pretty much all there is to me. I spend a lot of time at work," Amy told him.

"I don't believe that for a second. You showed a lot of passion when we were talking. I can't believe you only dedicate that to work. What do you do on the weekends?"

Amy blushed even deeper, but kept her head up as she responded, "I read a lot. I'll read anything really. Fiction, non-fiction, poetry, prose. I love it all."

"Do you ever read comic books?" Sheldon asked.

Amy blinked before answering. It seemed like a strange question coming from him. "Not typically, but I did read _The Watchmen_ after it was listed as one of _Time's_ best novels of the century. Do you?"

"Comic books and science fiction are sort of my guilty pleasures," Sheldon admitted with a sly smile. Amy's breath hitched in her throat at that smile. Normally she thought those things were silly, but if Sheldon found them interesting, they might be worth a second look.

Amy found that she just wanted to learn more about Sheldon. She always felt uncomfortable talking about herself, so she was hoping that he would just tell her more about himself. He didn't. He ran through a list of questions for her. Whenever she tried to get him back to talking about himself, he would always find a way to turn the focus back on her.

She did find out that he was from Texas and that he had two siblings. She learned that he was a genius who went to college at eleven and that he had worked at Cal Tech for nearly a decade. He learned that she was an only child, what her favorite food was, the last nightmare she had (also that she had night terrors), her favorite book, her favorite movie, her favorite color, why she loved neurobiology, and a bunch of other little things. He kept her talking about herself until dessert.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked when they were walking out of the restaurant.

"How did I do what?"

"You got me to talk about myself all night. I've never done that in my life. I feel bad that I monopolized the who conversation," Amy said.

"First, I listened. That might not be something guys have done on other dates. Second, you are interesting and I enjoyed learning so much about you. Third, I'm nosy and I asked a lot of questions. It's still early. Why don't we walk around for a little while and you can ask me all the questions you want," Sheldon suggested.

Sheldon offered Amy an arm and they walked down the street lined with shops. Amy didn't have a list of questions the way Sheldon seemed to. She just asked him things that came to mind. She found out that it was his grandfather who encouraged him to pursue science. That he was scared out of his mind when he won his first real award for his work. That Leonard was the first best friend he had ever had other than his grandparents. She also somehow learned that despite his good looks, intelligence, and charisma, he had never had an actual girlfriend. Amy was so shocked by this admission that she actually stopped walking. She told him that she had never had a boyfriend, and he smiled at her. "Well, maybe we can be each other's firsts," Sheldon said. Then he realized what he said, "Oh my, that sounded bad. I'm sorry," Sheldon said, but Amy just laughed. She hadn't felt this relaxed around another person in a very long time. If ever. She didn't even mind that he was suggesting a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship on their first date.

When they got back to Amy's car, she was a little bit nervous about ending the date. Would he want a kiss? Would he want sex? Considering what they had spoken about, it seemed unlikely, but she didn't know. They got in her car and she drove him back home.

"It was a pleasure to get to know you, Amy. If you agree, perhaps we could do this again another day," Sheldon said. He seemed to mean it. That would mean her first second date ever.

"That would be lovely," Amy said. Sheldon extended his hand and Amy went to shake it, but rather, Sheldon kissed the knuckles her hand. Amy giggled, and immediately felt embarrassed about the giggle that escaped her lips.

Sheldon just smiled and got out of the car. Before he closed the door he leaned in and said, "I'm busy for most of this week, but does Friday work for you?"

Amy just nodded and Sheldon closed the door. It was Tuesday, so she had several days to be nervous about her second date with Sheldon, but she also had several days to get something new to wear. Maybe she would plan a trip to the mall the next day. If only she had someone to go with.

Sheldon unlocked the door to his apartment. Penny and Leonard were waiting for him again.

"How was the date?" Leonard asked when he came in.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than to harass me about my date?" Sheldon asked.

"No," Penny and Leonard said at the same time.

Sheldon sighed. "It was good. We're going out again on Friday," he told them.

"Wow. A second date with Dr. Cooper. She must be special," Penny said.

"I know that you are being facetious, but I like her," Sheldon said.

"It's just that she is so... different than the other girls you've gone out with. I suppose she is sort of pretty. She also seemed nice, but a little weird," Penny said.

"Can you even hear yourself right now? You just said she is different. That's why I like her. She is a breath of fresh air, and I think if you got to know her, you would see that she is funny and bright and beautiful. I would appreciate it if you didn't judge her," Sheldon said passionately. After his speech, he walked back to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Penny went back to his room and knocked on the door. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'll give her another chance. Why don't you give me her number and I'll go get a cup of coffee with her or something. I'll get to know her."

Sheldon opened the door, and stared at Penny. "Really?"

"Yeah. This is the most serious I've seen you about a girl, ever. We're friends, so I'll get to know your girlfriend," Penny said.

"She's not my girlfriend. Yet," Sheldon said. "I'll ask her if it's okay to give you her phone number."

Amy was in her apartment thinking about her date with Sheldon when she got a text from him.

Penny wants your phone number so that you two can get to know each other. Is is okay if I give it to her? -S

Amy looked at her phone. Maybe she was in some sort of coma or maybe she had a brain tumor. First, a really cute, really smart guy took her on a great date, then his beautiful friend wanted to be her friend. Or at least get to know her a little bit. It seemed like the kind of story she would have told herself as a child to make herself feel better.

That's fine. I'll trust your judgment. -A

A few minutes later, Amy got another text from a strange number. She opened it anyway.

Hi. It's Penny. I was rude to you earlier, and I'm sorry. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee or go shopping tomorrow, so I can make it up to you? -P

Shopping sounds nice. I would like to find something to wear on my date with Sheldon on Friday. Would you care to help me with that? -A

Sure. Tomorrow is my day off, so I can meet you whenever you get out of work. -P

5:30 at Glendale Galleria? -A

Okay. See you then. :) -P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank people for reading. I know that it's OOC, but I hope you are sticking with me. Second, if we are tumblr buddies, you might have seen part of this before. I posted a small section of this chapter before I decided to put the whole story up. I hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

"Weird," Amy said to herself before going to bed. When she woke up the next morning, she checked her phone to make sure it still wasn't a dream. Her dreams weren't usually so vivid, but then again, neither was her real life. Nope. She had a date with Sheldon Cooper on Friday and plans to hang out with his friend, Penny, after work today.

The day moved in fits and jolts again. Having a social life was going to be difficult to get used to, but she was still relieved when work was over. She was also nervous. Maybe more nervous than when she went on her date with Sheldon. At least she knew him a little better.

Still, Amy went to the mall and walked to the food court where Penny said she would meet her. Amy saw Penny sitting at a table sipping on a soda. She jumped up when Amy came closer and ran over. She pulled Amy into a hug. Sheldon and his friends were very touch friendly people. It was very different than her own sensibilities, but she was trying to be more open.

"Let's go find you something for your big date. I'm probably not supposed to be telling you this, but he likes you. A lot," Penny said.

Amy blushed, and Penny smiled. "You like him too. I'm glad. He's a pretty good guy if you can look past his quirks," Penny added.

Amy was wondering what Sheldon's quirks were, but she didn't ask. Instead, she followed Penny in and out of several stores. It was clear that they had very different tastes in clothing. It turned out to be good in a way because when they met in the middle, Amy ended up with some very cute outfits that she wouldn't normally wear, but were still fundamentally her.

She also got to know Sheldon's friend. Penny, it turned out, was loud and opinionated, but also sweet and thoughtful. Penny told her that she worked at the Cheesecake Factory and that she never expected to be dating a physicist, but she loved Leonard. They were laughing a lot, and Amy was glad that she had come despite her nerves.

"I'm meeting my friend, Bernadette, for dinner. Do you want to come with?" Penny asked.

"Oh. I don't know..." Amy started. She learned that Penny was nice, but she wasn't sure that her friends would be the same way. She had known a lot of girls like Penny growing up and they always did their worst damage in groups.

"Come on. She's a biologist too. I'm sure you'll find something to talk about," Penny urged.

"Okay," Amy agreed. If this woman was a biologist maybe she would be more like Amy than she thought.

Penny gave her directions to the restaurant, and they drove over in separate cars. When they went inside, Penny introduced Amy to a short, pretty blonde.

What was this universe where Sheldon knew all of these ridiculously good looking scientists? It was a little off putting, so Amy did her best to ignore it.

"This is Amy, the woman I told you about. Sheldon's new girl," Penny said excitedly. "They are about to go on date number two. Or maybe even three if you count the night that he stayed out until 11 with her when they met."

"Wow. I made it fifteen minutes into our first meeting," Bernadette said.

Amy was trying to follow the conversation, and spoke for the first time, "You went out with Sheldon?"

"Well, 'went out with' is probably over stating it a little bit. He met me for coffee and we talked for a little bit. He told me that I was very nice, but he couldn't see it going anywhere and left. Luckily, Howard came to pick him up, and I found the real love of my life," Bernadette said with a dreamy smile.

"You'll have to forgive my friend here. She and Howard just got engaged, so she is a little excited about it," Penny said with a small smile.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations," Amy said. She wondered why Sheldon had rejected the small blonde woman. She seemed bright and sociable and pretty enough. It made her nervous that Sheldon would suddenly decide she wasn't worth the effort any longer.

They sat at a table and Amy learned more about Sheldon's friends. Not just the two women there, but about their entire social circle. It was a nice education, but Amy wasn't sure how much of it she would use. Maybe Sheldon would decide in the middle of their next date that it wasn't going anywhere and walk away. Maybe Amy would never meet any of their other friends.

Both girls were friendly enough to keep Amy from feeling too sad while they had dinner. The last time she had such a pleasant and friendly meal had been years before. She still kept her shields up, but she still had fun.

When they were done eating dinner, Penny said, "We're probably going to go out for drinks on Saturday. Would you like to come with?"

"As your driver?" Amy asked. That was usually what people meant when they invited her out to bars with them.

Penny laughed. "I meant to actually drink with us. If you don't drink you can still come with, but we'll take a cab."

"That would be nice," Amy said. "That is assuming that Sheldon doesn't tire of me and I am forced to leave your social circle before then."

"That won't happen, and even if it did, we'll set you up with Raj. He'll have to drink to talk to you, but he is a good guy. It worked out well enough for Bernie," Penny said, teasingly. "We shouldn't have told you about Bernadette. Don't be so worried about Sheldon. Like I said earlier, I think he really likes you, and if things don't work out, it's his loss."

"Thanks, Penny. It was really nice spending time with both of you today. I'll see you on Saturday," Amy said before she walked back to her car.

* * *

Looking back, Amy wasn't sure how she got through those couple days between spending time with Penny and Bernadette and the date with Sheldon. He texted her on Friday morning and asked if she was willing to drive again and if she could pick him up at 7. She said she would.

Amy was feeling nervous about the date because she didn't want to scare Sheldon away. She walked up the stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door. This time Sheldon, himself, answered. Amy wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. She did like the way his smiled in greeting.

"Hi. Do you want to come in or just go to dinner?" he asked.

"Either way," Amy said.

"Let's go to dinner then," Sheldon said. Then he turned back into the apartment. "I'm taking your bestie away without you getting to see her," Sheldon told someone.

"Bye, Amy," Penny yelled from somewhere inside.

"Bye, Penny," Amy yelled back before the door closed.

"Bestie?" Amy asked Sheldon as he led her down the stairs.

"Oh, you two are great friends now. Didn't you hear?" Sheldon said teasingly. "Seriously, I heard you had a good time with Penny the other day. I'm glad. I would hate to have to let Penny go as a friend," Sheldon said with a smile. Amy's heart skipped a beat. Was he really saying that he would choose her over Penny? They barely knew each other.

Amy only started to come back to Earth when Sheldon started talking. "We're going somewhere much mainstream for dinner than last time, and then I thought you could choose a movie. How does that sound?" Sheldon asked.

"It sounds like an all American date. I approve," Amy said.

"Too cliched?" Sheldon asked.

"No. I really like it. Thank you," Amy said. Sheldon grinned at her and took her hand into his again. She still didn't know what to think of all the touching. At least she knew now that he was more or less inexperienced as she was. Well, he probably wasn't quite as inexperienced as she was. He was incredibly handsome. Just because he hadn't had a girlfriend before, didn't mean he hadn't engaged in some activities associated with such a partner.

Sheldon led Amy to a chain restaurant. They sat in a booth and Sheldon slid in next to Amy instead of across from her. He was careful not to touch her, but she could still feel the heat coming from his body because he was so close. Amy felt like there was a magnet pulling them together and after a few minutes, she just let her knee bump into his and stay there.

It was the first real contact that she initiated. And not just with Sheldon. There was something so different about him, and it made Amy a little nervous. Sheldon just smiled at her over his menu and asked her what she was having. They made small talk for a while, which was not Amy's strong suit, but she tried. Amy ended up telling Sheldon an amusing story about one of the monkeys in the lab instead. He had an adorable laugh and he rubbed his own leg as he calmed himself down. His pinky finger brushed Amy's knee. Amy couldn't bring herself to move away. She had never wanted someone's touch as much as she wanted Sheldon's.

"Sorry," he said when he saw her blush.

"Don't be," Amy said. Then she blushed more. "Sorry. I'm not normally like this. I never once touched the last guy I went on a date with. We didn't even shake hands."

"I know what you mean. I just feel this connection to you that I've never felt with anyone," Sheldon told her. "I remember being fascinated by your lecture. I almost talked to you that day. Then it seemed like kismet when I saw you again at that coffee shop. I don't normally believe in things like this, but I can't help it when it comes to you."

"Wow," Amy said.

"Sorry. That got a little heavy on me. I just meant to say that I like you, Amy. I hope it isn't too soon to be saying something like that, but it's true."

"I like you too, Sheldon," Amy said. Sheldon smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to tell me off if I'm being too forward. I'm trying to keep things slow, I swear," Sheldon said.

"Thanks. I don't want to make out with you during the movie. Or after the movie."

"I wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the heads up," Sheldon said with a laugh.

Then Amy quietly said, "I might be okay with a kiss at the end of the night."

"Noted," Sheldon said. "I will ask again before we part."

"Good," Amy said.

They enjoyed their meal together and went to the movie theater after. She picked a documentary that she had been wanting to see for a while.

"Oh, good. Leonard wouldn't see this one with me," Sheldon said when she told him her choice. He insisted on paying for the ticket, but let Amy pay for the drinks. She didn't like the idea of owing him anything even though she was pretty sure he wasn't expecting anything.

Sheldon put his arm back around Amy during the movie and she felt brave enough to lean into him. It was easily the most intimate thing she had ever done with anyone. It wasn't the act so much as the connection that Sheldon had described earlier. She didn't believe in soul mates, and it would have been much too early for that kind of thing anyway. Still, she had never felt like this with anyone.

When the movie was over, Amy drove Sheldon back home. He invited her up for some tea. "Just tea," he assured her. "I believe there is a social construct where 'coffee' is used as code for sex, but I did not mean to imply any sort of that activity," Sheldon said. Amy wondered if this was one of those quirks that Penny meant. Sheldon was unusually blunt, and she could see how that might be off putting to some.

"I'd like that," Amy said. She followed Sheldon up to his apartment, and didn't know how to feel when they arrived and were alone. The other times that she had been here, Leonard and Penny were around. Amy kind of assumed that they were always there even though it was a silly assumption to make.

Sheldon didn't seem to notice. He just took off his jacket and put a red kettle on the stove. Then noticed that Amy was just standing there. "Make yourself at home," he told her. She took off her jacket and put it with Sheldon's. Then she sat down in the middle of the couch. She had nearly sat on the end farthest from the door, but something stopped her and she decided the middle would be best.

"Did they tell you?" Sheldon asked as he brought her a cup of tea.

"Did who tell me what?" Amy asked.

"Did Leonard and Penny tell you about my spot?"

"I don't know what your spot is, and Leonard and Penny certainly didn't tell me about it," Amy said. She was very confused. Sheldon sat next to her in the seat she almost took.

"This where I like to sit in this apartment. I'm a little particular about it. I thought that you chose your seat based on where I sit and that Leonard and Penny had filled you in. They like to tease me about it quite a bit," Sheldon explain.

"I had no idea, but I'll keep it in mind for the future," Amy said. Then she smiled to herself because she could see herself spending more time with Sheldon here in this apartment.

The pair kept talking until two men just walked into the apartment. Amy didn't notice how close she had gotten to Sheldon until she jumped back when the men walked in. There were still several inches of space between them, but she normally liked to be at least a foot away.

"Oh, sorry," the shorter man said. Amy just looked at Sheldon. We're these more roommates?

Sheldon didn't look pleased, but he stood and introduced the two men. "This is Howard Wolowitz and this is Rajesh Koothrappali. They work with Leonard and me at Cal Tech, but that doesn't explain why they are here now," Sheldon said. Then Amy stood up and he said, "Guys, this is my, I mean, this is Amy Farrah Fowler."

Amy shook hands with both of the men Rajesh didn't say anything at first. Then he leaned in to whisper into his friend's ear and Howard said, "Raj says, 'it's nice to meet you, Amy.' He can't speak in front of women unless he's been drinking."

"Oh, right. Penny mentioned that when we were at dinner the other day. I'm a neurobiologist, and I would love to investigate your selective mutism some time," Amy started, but then she stopped when everyone looked at her.

"Oh, you're Bernie's new friend? You guys are going out for drinks tomorrow night, right?" Howard asked. It suddenly clicked with Amy. This was the fiance.

"Um. Yeah. That's the plan, anyway."

"Great. Sheldon, since all of our ladies are going to be out, we can have a video game night here," Howard said.

"Is that why you are here?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh, right. Is Leonard here?" Howard asked.

"No. I believe he might be across the hall at Penny's. Why don't you two try there?" Sheldon told them. It was clear that he was kicking them out.

Howard looked from Sheldon to Amy and then back again. "Oh. Right. Sorry," he said and then he pushed Raj out the door.

"I'm sorry about that. They aren't usually that rude. What were we talking about?" Sheldon said.

"You were talking about gravity in lower orbit," Amy reminded him.

"That's right," Sheldon started before enthusiastically jumping back into the conversation they were having before they were interrupted. Amy was much more careful to stay away from Sheldon. She liked him, but it felt like they were moving too fast. It was nearly eleven before they realized what time it was. "Wow. Time just keeps getting away from us, doesn't it? I suppose I should walk you down to your car," Sheldon said.

"It's just downstairs. I'll be fine," Amy said. She wasn't sure why she said it because she would like to spend the extra time with Sheldon. Still, Sheldon just shrugged and walked her to his door.

He opened it and they stood there for a moment. "So, about that kiss? Are you still feeling positively about it?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh. Um. I..." Amy started. She had no idea what she wanted. Sheldon scared her. It was in the best way possible, but she was still nervous. Still, she wanted to kiss him. Maybe more than she had ever wanted to kiss anyone.

Sheldon smiled kindly at her. "Maybe next time," he said.

"No. I mean, yes," Amy said.

Sheldon looked at her quizzically, but decided to just risk it. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down to make up for their considerable height difference. He paused for only a moment before his lips finally reached hers. He saw her eyes close right before he kissed her.

"Oops," Sheldon heard as he slowly pulled away from Amy. He had been enjoying the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, but his head whipped over to look at where Penny and Leonard stood watching them.

"Sorry, guys," Leonard said. He grabbed Penny's arm and pulled her back into her apartment and closed the door.

"That was awkward," Sheldon said.

Amy smiled up at him. "I never expected an audience for my first kiss," she said and then covered her mouth with her hand. "Please ignore that I said that," Amy said with her hand still over her mouth.

"I can't do that," Sheldon said. "You deserve a do over." He moved her hand from her mouth and then leaned in to kiss her again. He could feel her smile against his lips, so he smiled too.

"Better?" Sheldon asked once he was standing up straight again.

"They were both pretty good," Amy admitted.

"Good night, Amy. I know you are going out with Penny and Bernadette tomorrow, but maybe I can see you again on Tuesday?"

"I'd like that. Good night, Sheldon," Amy said as she turned toward the stairs. She was grinning like an idiot the whole way to her car and for most of the whole drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon walked back into his apartment and was not the least big surprised when Penny came in without knocking thirty seconds later. "I take it the date went well. Was that your first kiss, Sheldon?"

"Of course not," Sheldon said.

"I'm not counting your grandmother," Penny said.

"Neither am I. I'm over thirty. Do you think I've never kissed a woman before?" Sheldon said. Then he thought about how Amy had admitted it was her first kiss. "I forbid you to talk to Amy about it unless she brings it up. I will not let you harass my, I mean, Amy," Sheldon told her. It was the second time that night that he had almost called her his girlfriend.

"I won't harass your girlfriend," Penny said.

"Thank you," Sheldon said. He didn't comment on the word girlfriend. Somewhere in his mind, he started thinking of Amy that way. He hadn't been this fond of anyone in a very long time. He hadn't even kissed a woman in over five years. It had been even longer since he had gone further than that, but he certainly wanted to with Amy, but he knew they would have to go slow because it was clear she was inexperienced.

Not that he was so experienced. There were a few times that he'd had sex when he was younger, but he had found it largely overrated. It had been fun enough, but not worth the effort by any stretch of the imagination. He didn't understand why all of his friends seemed to spend so much time trying to have sex. Then he had a moment where he pictured Amy scratching his back with her legs wrapped around his hips while she screamed his name, and it seemed like it might be worth giving it another shot.

"Too soon," he told himself as he shook his head to clear away the picture. He went into his room and tried to ignore the images that his mind kept trying to conjure.

* * *

Amy went into her apartment and got ready for bed. It was late, but she didn't feel like she could fall asleep. Her phone dinged and she hoped it was Sheldon. It was Penny.

Sorry about walking in on you guys. I hope you are still coming to girls' night tomorrow. - P

Amy couldn't be mad at Penny about seeing their kiss. It had gotten her another one after all.

No problem, and yes, I'll see you tomorrow. - A

Amy lie in bed for nearly an hour playing and replaying the kisses with Sheldon. She could still feel the imprint of his lips on her own. She found her fingers pressing against her lips as if she could bring him to her again. Eventually, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Amy's Saturday was pretty boring until she was supposed to meet up with Penny and Bernadette at Penny's apartment. As she learned the night before, it was the apartment just across from Sheldon and Leonard's. She parked and went upstairs. Amy thought that if she kept dating Sheldon and being friends with Penny she was going get a lot of exercise walking up these stairs all the time.

Amy knocked on Penny's door, and Penny answered in a towel. "Sorry. I'm still getting ready, but you can come in if you'd like. Or you can go see your boyfriend. I'm pretty sure he is home," Penny said.

"I'm sure he would be annoyed if I just dropped in," Amy said as she walked into Penny's apartment. It was bright and cheery if not a little messy.

"Make yourself at home. I'll just be a few more minutes," Penny said.

Amy wasn't sure what to do, but she saw a big pile of dishes in Penny's sink. It might have been weird, but she decided to start washing some of Penny's dishes. She was about halfway through them when Penny returned.

"You are just like Sheldon. He cleans every time I leave him alone for a minute in here too," Penny told her.

"Sorry," Amy said.

"No worries. Now I've got clean wine glasses again," Penny said with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Amy said and they went downstairs together. Penny got a cab and they went to get Bernadette together. Then the three of them went to a bar that Penny knew.

It was louder than Amy was used to, but she tried to have fun. She let Penny order a drink for her because she didn't know what she wanted.

"I don't drink often. I only have a glass of wine every so often with my father. My mother still doesn't know about it," Amy said. Then she took a sip of the very pink drink that Penny had ordered her. "This is very good."

"Yeah. Just be careful because it's a lot stronger than it seems," Penny warned her.

Amy listened while Penny and Bernadette talked about their men. For a moment she felt bad because she didn't have a boyfriend to talk about, and then she remembered Sheldon. He wasn't her boyfriend exactly, but they had kissed. Twice. That was new and exciting.

"How are things going with Sheldon?" Bernadette asked. She hadn't witnessed the kiss or been forbidden about talking to Amy about it the way Penny had.

"Good, I think. We're going out again on Tuesday. I've never been on this many dates with one person before," Amy admitted.

"Never? Not even when you were in high school or whatever?" Bernadette asked.

"No. Sheldon is the first person I've been interested in enough to go out with this long who is also interested enough in me. We even kissed," Amy said proudly. Then she realized that she should have been a little embarrassed, but the alcohol must have been hindering her inhibitions a little. That's why she said, "I never kissed anyone before Sheldon."

"No one?" Penny asked. It was fair game to ask now. Sheldon said they could only talk about it if Amy brought it up. Though, she realized he must have known it was her first kiss, and that's why he didn't want Amy to be uncomfortable about it.

"No. I had mostly given up on it. I was actually leaving a coffee shop after getting stood up for the third time in a row when I met Sheldon. I walked right into him, and instead of telling me off, he offered to buy me a cup of coffee. He knew I am a scientist and that I'm pretty smart and it didn't scare him. Almost everyone is scared of that," Amy said. "I'm still not really sure what he likes about me, but he does," Amy said almost too quiet for the other girls to hear in the loud bar.

"He likes you because you're smart. He likes you because you aren't like other girls. He told me that you are a 'breath of fresh air,'" Penny said.

"Really?" Amy asked. She was definitely starting to feel the effects of her drink, but she didn't care. She ordered a second. Aside from her father, no one had ever called her special. She guessed that Sheldon hadn't called her special exactly, but he liked her because she was different, rather than in spite of it.

Subjects started changing faster than Amy could keep up with. She knew she shouldn't have ordered that second drink, but somehow she ended up with a third before they left. She could walk, but she tripped twice before Penny put her arm through Amy's to help make sure she made it the cab. They dropped Bernadette off before going back to 2311 Los Robles.

"I fear I didn't think this through. My car is here and so am I, but I don't believe I can drive home," Amy said with her voice slightly slurring.

"Come on. You can sleep here," Penny said.

"Thank you, Penny. You're my best friend," Amy said.

"I am?" Penny asked.

"You're the first girl who was ever nice to me without asking me to do your homework right after. You don't have any homework for me to do, do you?"

"No. I'd just get Leonard to do it anyway. He loves me," Penny said.

They were just about to the fourth floor when Amy tripped on the step. She fell with a small scream, and Leonard and Sheldon came running out.

"Ow," Amy said as she rubbed her knee. "Hi, Sheldon."

"Penny, how much did you let her drink?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know. We're going to my apartment because she can't drive home," Penny said. Then she looked like she might be sick, so she walked into her apartment and left the door open.

"No. You're not going to stay with her," Sheldon said. "She can't even look after herself."

"I can't drive home, Sheldon," Amy said as she tried to stand up. "Ow," she said again as she kept rubbing her knee.

"You're staying with me tonight. I don't trust Penny to take adequate care of you," Sheldon said. He put his arm around Amy's waist and supported her has she walked up the last couple stairs. As he said, he led her into his apartment.

He put her on the couch and she pulled him down with her. "I want to kiss you again, Sheldon," Amy said. She leaned over to him and kissed him, and he kissed her back. She put her hand on his chest and it helped snap Sheldon back to reality.

"No. Not when you are drunk," Sheldon said.

"But I have the courage now," Amy said.

"You'll find the courage again, but we aren't doing this right now. If you need to be drunk to kiss me, then you aren't ready for it. Now, stay here. I'm going to go get you a pillow and a blanket," Sheldon said.

Sheldon returned with a blanket and a pillow. He handed them to Amy while he went to get some aspirin and water. When he handed her those, she took them. "Please give me one more kiss," Amy said. Sheldon leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," Amy said.

"Good night," Sheldon said. He watched as Amy punched the pillow and lay down on the couch. She didn't remove her shoes or her sweater or her glasses. Sheldon sighed and went back into his room. He came back with a pair of his own pajama pants and a t-shirt that was starting to fray.

"The pants are going to be too long, but you should probably change into these. There is no way that you'll be comfortable like that," Sheldon told her.

Amy took the clothes and Sheldon pointed out the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later wearing the clothes he brought her. She was so much smaller than he was that she had to hold up the pajama pants.

"Maybe I should have just worn the shirt," Amy said before yawning.

Sheldon helped her tie the drawstring on the pants and he caught sight of a sliver of her stomach. Then he took her glasses and put them on the table next to the couch. He decided to go back to his room before he took her up on her offer to make out.

Sheldon couldn't help but check on Amy a couple of times during the night. She was breathing comfortably each time he checked, so he let her sleep. The second time he came out, she had kicked off the blanket and the shirt had ridden up. He could once again see that sliver of stomach that had taunted him before. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over her again before going back to bed.

Amy was still asleep when Sheldon got up for the day. He showered and got dressed before going out to the kitchen for breakfast. He usually had eggs and bacon on Sundays, so he set about making himself some breakfast. He tried to be quiet, but the smells roused Amy anyway.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Amy asked after a moment.

"You are in my apartment. You went out drinking with Penny last night, and I thought it would be better if you stayed here instead of with her because she was quite drunk too. I wanted to make sure you would be taken care of properly," Sheldon said. He brought her a fresh glass of water and a glass of orange juice.

The night before was coming back to Amy. She sipped the water. "Oh my God, I tried to get you to kiss me."

"You did, but don't worry. We didn't do anything. That was a mistake I learned a long time ago," Sheldon said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. She actually didn't feel that bad. The glass of water and the aspirin Sheldon made her take before she went to sleep had helped.

"I've barely had a drop of alcohol since my 22nd birthday when I woke up in the bed of a woman who could have been old enough to be my mother. I'll have an occasional glass of champagne at New Years or something, but I almost never drink now. It's not any fun being taken advantage of when you are drunk," Sheldon said.

"That happened to you? Was it your first time?" Amy asked. She had only suspected that he had more experience than she did, but she was very curious now that it had been confirmed.

"No. My first time was awkward, but it was better than that. Actually, my 22nd birthday was my last time. It marked a lot of changes in my life, and I've been a lot better for it," Sheldon said as he put food for them on two plates.

Amy wrapped her arms around him when he got close. "I'm so sorry that happened to you," she told him. Sheldon awkwardly held the food on the plates. He wanted to hug her back, but he was unable to until he could set down the food. Amy released him and he put down the food, and just as Amy was about to sit back down, he returned the hug.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Her reaction had been so different than anyone else who knew about that night. He rarely talked about it, so most people didn't know about that night. Out of his current circle of friends, only Leonard knew. Sheldon wondered why he had opened up with Amy about it, but he was glad he did.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," Amy said.

"Penny would have done a fine enough job. She has enough experience. I just didn't want to leave you alone when you were clearly intoxicated," Sheldon said. He handed her the food so she could eat before it got cold.

Amy wasn't very hungry, but she still ate about half of Sheldon's offered breakfast. Then she asked, "Is this date number three?"

"I think it's number five. I count the coffee shop and last night as dates of their own," Sheldon said.

"You do?"

"Yes. Mostly because it makes it more acceptable for me to ask what I'm about to ask. Amy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I... Um... Yes," Amy said nervously.

"Good," Sheldon said with a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy offered to launder Sheldon's pajamas and return them to him. She did with the pants, but she stole the shirt. It became her favorite thing to sleep in. Sheldon never asked for it back. It was one of his older shirts anyway.

Over the course of the next month, Sheldon and Amy fell into a routine. They had date nights every other Thursday and spent lots of time together in between. Sheldon was very respectful of Amy's inexperience, but found himself wanting to touch her more and more. Amy was fine with hand holding, and an arm around her shoulder and a goodnight peck on the lips, but she seemed to get nervous if Sheldon tried to do more.

The night of their one month anniversary, Sheldon tried to put his hand on her knee, but she slid her leg out from under his hand.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pushing you too fast sometimes. I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time, so I'm not best at reading what you want. Just be honest with me, and we'll be okay," Sheldon told her with one of his dazzling smiles.

"Thanks, Sheldon," she said and took his offered hand instead.

Sheldon still really liked Amy. They had fun together, and he was glad she was in his life. He was finding himself more and more attracted to her, but it was clear that she had some reservations. Sometimes he acted without thinking like with putting her hand on her leg. He even almost drew up some paperwork to outline their relationship, but that seemed a step too far.

No one had ever made Sheldon work so hard for physical affection, but he had never wanted the payoff so much either. He didn't want Amy because she was so hard to get. He loved every kiss she was willing to dole out to him. He relished every hand hold, but it was her mind that he really liked. He spent a lot of time around a lot of smart people, but Sheldon still often felt isolated from others. It was like they all spent their time on a different wavelength than he did, but Amy was on the same wavelength that he was. She was brilliant and funny and beautiful, and, boy, did he want to kiss her.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy had been boyfriend and girlfriend officially for two months, and they were still moving slowly. Sheldon could feel his brain warring with his body. In fact, he had increased his self abuse sessions from twice to three times a week in order to help compensate for his extra feelings. It was helping, but he was contemplating taking up to four times a week. Whatever it took to keep Amy in his life and both of them happy. Sometimes he worried that she would never want more. Somehow that wouldn't be enough to keep him away. He would just have to find a way to deal with it.

They were going to go to the movies with Leonard and Penny. Amy was more or less a real part of their social circle. She had gotten close to both of the girls and had even spent some time with the guys.

She arrived at the apartment a few minutes early. Leonard greeted her and Sheldon took her back to his room to show her a new Batman figure that he had gotten earlier in the week. "I know this isn't your kind of thing, Amy, but I believe even you will see that this is a pretty spectacular figure," Sheldon told her as he led the way.

She watched as he pulled out a large figure of Batman that seemed more or like the rest of his figures. "Yes, it's very nice," Amy said even though she didn't know why this one was special.

"I thought you might like it. It doesn't move, but it has quite a lot of detail," Sheldon said as he set it back down.

Sheldon started to leave his room again, but Amy stopped him. "Wait. Can I try something while we are still alone?" she asked as she reached for his arm.

"Okay. What did you want to try?" Sheldon asked.

"I would like to, um, kiss you," Amy said.

"Okay," Sheldon said. They kissed almost every time they saw each other, so he wondered why she seemed so nervous about it.

"I mean, I would like to really kiss you. With my mouth open, I guess. I'm probably going to be really bad at it, so I was hoping that you would be patient with me," Amy said nervously.

"Of course," Sheldon said. He put his hand on her cheek and looked down at her. He leaned down to her and pressed his lips to hers. She still seemed nervous, so he decided to just take charge. For the first time ever while kissing Amy Farrah Fowler, Sheldon's tongue slipped out of his mouth. He ran it across her bottom lip and he could taste mint. Then he felt her lips part and he slipped it into her mouth. He could feel her tongue tentatively move to touch his. As soon as they met, Amy's hand reached out and grabbed a handful of Sheldon's shirt from his chest.

They were both startled by a knock on Sheldon's door. "Guys, we have to go or we'll be late for the movie," Leonard said from the other side of the door.

Amy started fanning her face with her hand and tried to breathe. Sheldon said, "Just one second," loudly, and then more quietly to Amy, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. That was very different than I expected. It was much more intense, but I'm fine," she said before taking one more deep breath and nodding again and stepping to the door.

"We don't have to do it again," Sheldon said.

"I didn't say that," Amy said. Then she reached for Sheldon's hand. She had been so alarmed when he first held her hand on the day of their first day, but now she wondered how she lived without it. He gave her strength and he made her happy. He also made her feel things that she had never felt before; like the urge to kiss someone like that.

"Good because you were marvelous," Sheldon said as he placed a kiss to her temple.

Amy blushed again, but they went out to meet Leonard and Penny. Penny looked at Amy's blush and Sheldon's slightly rumbled shirt where she had grabbed him and winked at Amy. Amy couldn't meet Penny's eye again for several minutes after that. They all went down to Leonard's car so that he could drive them all to the movie.

Once they were there, Sheldon bought the tickets and Amy bought the sodas. Sheldon always offered to pay for everything, but Amy liked the balance. Then they went to find seat. Amy knew Sheldon well enough at the point to know that he was a little particular about where he sat, so she waited for him to find the seats he liked best and then she joined him.

The movie was some science fiction thing that Amy was skeptical about, but she ended up enjoying it. Sheldon threw his arm over she shoulders and played with her hair for most of the movie. He looked fully engrossed by the movie, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy twisting the strands of her hair between his fingers.

"Do you guys want to go to dinner?" Leonard asked when they were done with the movie.

"Sure," Sheldon said and then he looked at Amy. If she was being honest, Amy would rather go back to Sheldon's and kiss him some more, but she nodded. Then she chastised herself for thinking like that. When had she ever wanted to kiss anyone? How many men had she met and then immediately told them that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus were off the table? Now she wanted to kiss him and she even thought about sleeping with him from time to time.

Leonard and Penny thought Amy was still a little weird, but after spending more time with her, they could see why Sheldon liked her, and they could see she and Sheldon made such a good couple. They complimented each other's weirdness instead of augmenting it. Plus, they liked that their friend was happy. They had never seen Sheldon so happy in all the years they knew him. Even his work was better these days, and it hadn't exactly been poor before.

They all piled back into Leonard's car while he drove them to the chain restaurant where Sheldon and Amy had had their second date (or third according to Sheldon). Like the last time, Sheldon sat next to Amy, and again, she pressed her leg against his. He wanted to reach over and put his hand on her leg, but since it hadn't gone so well the last time, he kept it to himself.

It was getting so hard for him to around her because he wanted to keep his distance to make her comfortable. At least she wanted to kiss him. That was a decent place to start. It was difficult to have such strong feelings after keeping them hidden for nearly a decade. Of course, he was certain that his feelings toward Amy were stronger than any feelings he had had toward anyone in the past. Most days, he was more or less positive that he loved her. That was a first for him. He'd never loved anyone in a romantic way before.

It was his love for her that led him to try to be so patient. It wasn't like he wanted to push her into anything. It was just that other than the hand holding, she often seemed to stiffen up when he touched her. Even an arm around the shoulders, a hug, or a kiss goodnight would often cause her to flinch. He thought about stopping them, but she always asked why he didn't kiss her if he skipped it for more than one meeting. She reassured him that she liked it and that it was just because it was still new to her.

That's why he was surprised that around the time that their dinners arrived, Amy's hand found his knee and squeezed. He leaned over and whispered, "You don't have to try so hard," before kissing her head just above her ear.

She just squeezed his knee again before starting to eat her food. Once Sheldon was done eating, he found himself wondering if that had been her giving him permission to touch her knee. Amy was chatting with Penny and finishing her pasta when Sheldon decided to give it a shot. His left hand found her knee and he watched her face carefully to watch for any signs of discomfort. Sheldon had gotten very good at trying to gauge if Amy liked something or not.

Her mouth was the key. If it scrunched up a little, then she usually didn't like something. If it fell into her easy smile then she liked it. He watched as her lips parted slightly to reveal that smile he was so very fond of. Sheldon smiled too. He continued to watch Amy's face, but not for any signs or signals. He just liked watching her as she spoke animatedly with their friends.

She was pretty comfortable with them now. She had admitted to him that it was the first time that she really had friends since she had been an adult. Of course, she spoke to coworkers and such, but those people weren't really her friends. Somehow, she had found a home with Sheldon's friends. She never would have expected that when she had first met the pretty blonde, but Penny had a kind heart and was able to look past one's quirks. Bernadette, too, and become a good friend. The pair were even talking about collaborating on a project together for work.

"Sheldon? Sheldon?" Amy asked a couple of times before he noticed that she was talking to him.

"Yeah?" Sheldon asked.

"Leonard asked if you were ready to go," Amy said. They had already settled the check and were just enjoying the rest of the desserts.

"Yeah. Let's go," Sheldon said as he started to slide out of the booth. He held his hand out to Amy and helped her up.

Then he followed her to Leonard's car before they all went back to 2311 Los Robles. "Do you want to come up for a while?" Sheldon asked when they got there.

"I would like that," Amy said.

They all went upstairs, but when they got to the fourth floor, Leonard and Penny went into her apartment. "Don't stay up too late, you two," Penny said teasingly before she closed the door.

Sheldon laughed and then opened the door. Amy wasn't sure what her friend had been implying, but it probably had to do with the kissing from earlier. Amy was a little nervous about it. Sheldon did as he usually did and walked straight to the kitchen to put on a kettle for tea. Amy walked over and joined him.

"Sheldon, can I talk to you about something kind of serious?" Amy asked.

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything."

"Sheldon, I..." Amy started, and then grew flustered.

Sheldon put his arms around her, and said, "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

"Sheldon, I want to make love to you," Amy said into his chest.

He stepped back a little so that he could look down at her face. "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to have sex with you. Not today, or even very soon, but I want it to happen. I've never felt that about anyone and it scares me. You've been so patient with me, but I know you have more experience than I do. I don't know how to tell you these things and I'm worried that you don't know how I feel, but I feel like I like you a lot," Amy started rambling, but Sheldon cut her off.

"First, I feel like I should admit this to you. I also want to have sex with you. I haven't felt that about anyone in well, ever. My handful of experiences with coitus were me being opportunistic for the most part. I didn't love any of those women, and I didn't have to work for their affection. With you it's so different.

"Second, thank you for being honest with me. I would stay with you even if you told me that you never wanted to have sex with me. If you thought it was impossible, I would stay by your side. Still, I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I thought this was good news for me.

"Third, I want you to know that I'm in no rush. If it takes you a year or two or five to be comfortable with the idea of making love with me, then we'll wait that long," Sheldon told her.

"I certainly hope it won't be five years," Amy said.

Sheldon hugged her again and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Me too," he said with a chuckle. Then Sheldon let her go and poured them each a cup of tea. They went to go sit on the couch together.

"So, how would you like to proceed? If we are going to move forward, I'd rather not be guessing what you are okay with and what you aren't, but it also seems that you like it, at least a little bit, when I initiate things," Sheldon said.

"That's true. I asked you for that kiss, but you had to actually kiss me. I froze up. It's easier if you push a little bit," Amy started. Then she seemed distracted. "I want you to kiss me again," she admitted.

"I want to kiss you again," Sheldon said. He put his hand on her waist and leaned toward her. He gave her a simple peck like they had done dozens of times at that point. Then another one and another one until Amy felt comfortable enough to take some initiative. She parted her lips and kissed Sheldon's lower lip and then his upper lip and then his lower lip again. Then she stole a page from Sheldon's playbook and ran her tongue across Sheldon's lower lip.

That lower lip had been taunting her for a couple of weeks. She spent so much time thinking about how soft and welcoming it looked. Sheldon was letting her do as she pleased, but he couldn't help but have some reaction. When her tongue slid into his mouth and met his, his hands tightened around her waist. He was trying not to lay her out on the couch, and was certainly surprised when she pulled away from his lips long enough to climb into his lap. She was straddling his narrow hips, and he was worried that she would feel how much he wanted her in that moment.

Her skirt hiked up when she climbed onto his lap, and he couldn't help himself when he reached down to touch her thighs through her tights. Amy pulled away from Sheldon.

He pulled his hands back like they had been burned. "I'm so sorry," Sheldon said.

She grabbed his hands and put them back. "No, I liked it. Maybe I was too hasty when I said not today," Amy said. She had never been so physically aroused in her life. She didn't know what was happening, but she liked it and wanted more.

"Whoa. Nope. We need to slow down," Sheldon said.

"I thought you said that you wanted to have sex with me," Amy said. She was trying not to feel hurt, but she was failing at that moment.

"I do. Oh, God, do I," Sheldon said as his gaze momentarily ran over her body. She was pressed so close to him, and he was having trouble remembering why he should stop them. He moved her so that she was sitting down next to him, but he couldn't help but groan when her leg brushed against his erection as she moved off of him.

"I want you so badly. In fact, I'm pretty sure you just felt how badly I want you as you shifted off of my lap," Sheldon said. Amy knew what he was talking about and blushed. She had felt it. "I just want you to think about it a little more. I also want it to be special for you." Sheldon kissed her neck. "I want to make you dinner." Another kiss. "I want to buy you flowers." Another kiss. "I want you to feel completely loved by me." Another kiss.

"Well, you've got that last one covered," Amy said as she threw her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"Good because I do. I love you, Amy," Sheldon said. Amy could feel his words vibrate into her neck. No one had ever loved her before, but she always imagined them saying it while gooily staring into her eyes. This was better. This way she could feel the words as he said them. It felt like they were being absorbed into her skin and becoming a part of her.

Amy didn't know what to say. She knew that she liked Sheldon quite a lot, but she wasn't sure if she loved Sheldon. She'd never loved anyone in a romantic way. Was this what it felt like? She wondered if she should tell Sheldon that she loved him back.

"You don't have to say it back," Sheldon whispered it in her ear almost as if he could read her mind. "I know we've been moving so fast. That's why the very soonest we will make love is one month from today. We can wait longer, but we need to discover more about each other before we go there," Sheldon said.

"My birthday is couple of months from now. That sounds like the kind of day that a boyfriend might make his girlfriend dinner and buy her flowers," Amy said. "Maybe you can cook for me and then I can plan to stay the night here with you. We can decide the rest later?"

"Okay. You would rather stay here than go to your place? You don't have a roommate," Sheldon reminded her.

"I like it here. Plus, you might be able to convince your roommate to go elsewhere for the evening," Amy said. She wasn't sure why she wanted it to be at Sheldon's instead of hers, but she did. It wasn't like she was embarrassed by her apartment. Sheldon had been there several times, but his apartment always seemed so warm and inviting.

"Okay," Sheldon said. Leonard would likely be fine spending the night across the hall if Sheldon explained the situation. Sheldon couldn't focus on logistics any longer with his girlfriend still next to him on the couch. He went back to kissing her neck.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that Amy realized it was nearly eleven. "I should probably get going. I don't want to, but it's getting late," she told Sheldon. She was running her hands through his hair. It was so soft.

"Yes. You should go because if you stay any longer I'll make you move in here with me and never let you go home," Sheldon said teasingly.

"You have no idea how much I want that," Amy said quietly.

"Wait here," Sheldon said before he jumped up and went back to his room. When he returned he was holding a t-shirt in his hands. She recognized it as the one he had been wearing when they first met a few months before. It was gray with several superheroes she didn't recognize, but she loved it all the same.

"Here," Sheldon said, offering her the t-shirt.

"What's this?" Amy asked.

"It's an early birthday present. You liked my old t-shirt enough to steal it from me. I thought you might like another one. This one is much nicer," Sheldon said.

"You noticed that, huh?" Amy asked, but took the shirt from him. She didn't try to hide her smile or the fact that she held the shirt to her face to smell it and feel its softness. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but don't make a habit out of stealing my shirts," Sheldon said with a smile.

"You gave them to me," Amy defended.

"I gave you this one. You said you would wash the other one and give it back to me. Though, I'll admit I do enjoy thinking about you in bed wearing only one of my t-shirts," Sheldon said with a smirk.

"You're supposed to be trying to get me out of here. Not trying to get me to stay," Amy said.

"I am. That's why I gave you the shirt. Now, you can have a piece of me to keep with you when you go to bed tonight."

Then Sheldon walked Amy down to her car. It was late enough that he wouldn't take no for an answer, and he asked her to text him when she got home. They kissed again at her car, but it was much more subdued than earlier.

When Amy got home, she wasted no time putting on the new shirt. Then she pulled out her phone and took a photo of herself wearing it. It was just her face and enough of the shirt that Sheldon would be able to see that she was wearing it. Then she sent Sheldon the picture.

Thanks for the present. It's very comfortable. - A

I should have never let you leave. Maybe you can bring it back to sleep in when you stay the night? - S

Never. Maybe I'll just "forget" any sleepwear so that you'll have to lend me another shirt, and I can steal that one too. - A

Amy giggled because she never flirted with anyone, but this was definitely flirting.

You shouldn't have told me your plan because now I will get Penny's help to purchase a variety of women's sleepwear to keep at my house. Maybe I'll find you something very short and low cut. - S

Okay. I'll bring the shirt. - A

Good. I'll buy you sleepwear anytime you want though. Especially if I get to see you in it. Now go to bed before you work me into a tizzy. - S

Goodnight, Sheldon. - A

Goodnight, Amy. - S

* * *

Amy's life was fundamentally unchanged by her and Sheldon's knowledge that they wanted to sleep together, and would likely do so soon. That didn't mean that she didn't think about it. Often. She was half terrified and half excited. Sheldon knew that she was nervous about it, and assured her often that they didn't have to do anything.

"I will wait a thousand years if it means that you are comfortable. Well, I suppose that I would have to be immortal or the Singularity has to have happened, but we will wait until you are comfortable," Sheldon told her when they discussed it on one of their date nights. "I still, very much, want to make you dinner and have you over for your birthday though. I've asked my grandmother for a few of her best recipes. I've tried a couple of them out, and the guys have been impressed."

"If you are such a good cook, why don't you eat at home more often?" Amy asked.

"It's quite a lot of effort. I only like to put so much work into something worth it, like my beautiful girlfriend's birthday."

Amy blushed and looked down. "Thank you, Sheldon."

"You're welcome. I'm not saying anything that isn't true."

They finished their dinner and Amy invited Sheldon over to her place for a little while. The odds of having privacy at Sheldon's were only about 50/50. They could go into his room, but Amy always felt a little awkward if she knew that Leonard was in his room or out in the living room. Sheldon agreed that it was a good idea, so they went to her apartment. They had been getting more physical in the few weeks since Amy admitted she wanted to have sex with Sheldon.

Amy pulled her sweater off as soon as they were in the door, and went to get Sheldon something to drink. She returned with some Kool-aid for him. He sipped it and they continued their discussion about the Higgs Boson.

Amy started touching the hem of Sheldon's t-shirt and he stopped talking mid-sentence. "You and my t-shirts," Sheldon said.

"I do love them. I love them, and I love the man wearing them," Amy said. Since Sheldon had said it, Amy was becoming more and more certain that she loved him back.

"You do?"

"Yes. I love you, Sheldon," Amy said.

"I love you, too," Sheldon said as he leaned in to kiss Amy. He meant for it to just be a peck, but Amy grabbed a handful of his shirt and held him to her. She didn't know where the boldness came from, but she enjoyed parting his lips with her tongue. Sheldon must have enjoyed it too because she was suddenly on her back with Sheldon lying on top of her. He started running kisses across her jaw. He also found himself unbuttoning the top of her shirt.

"Are we not waiting?" Amy asked when his hands brushed her breasts as they worked on unbuttoning her blouse. All of their touching had been over clothes, so she was surprised that he was removing them.

"We're waiting. We're just waiting without your shirt on," Sheldon said.

"Okay. If you change your mind, I bought condoms. They're in the bedroom," Amy said. Then she sat up a little and pulled off the blouse. It left her with only a thin t-shirt and a leopard print bra that she suddenly wondered if Sheldon would see. Sheldon groaned into her neck upon hearing her news. When she didn't have Sheldon's lips pressed to her and when she had all of her clothes on, the idea of sex made Amy nervous, but Sheldon shut that off. It confused Amy when she tried to think about it, so she usually didn't.

"Why did you buy condoms?" Sheldon asked.

"In case we have sex. I wanted to have protection," Amy said, not understanding his question.

"We need to wait," Sheldon said. It was a weak attempt, and he was trying to convince himself more than her. He wanted to take care of Amy. He thought she deserved more than some unplanned quickie in her apartment before she drove him home for the night. He knew he should get off of her, but he wanted a few more kisses first. She had been so much more open with him lately, but he was still afraid that she might start to become distant again.

Amy heard the almost desperation in his voice. "We need to wait to have sex, but I can't wait for you to kiss me again," she said and he nodded and put his mouth on hers again. Amy could feel his erection again and she wasn't sure why, but she started rubbing her body against his in response. It didn't take long until he was moving against her in time.

Sheldon didn't think about the way he was moving until Amy stiffened under him and moaned. He saw that her skirt had hiked up again and he had been rubbing himself right against her with only her tights and underwear to act as a barrier. Sheldon stopped short as he watched her eyes roll back and felt her hands tighten against his clothing. She whispered his name in a way that caused him to push his hips forward to her again and caused his own body to stiffen as he released.

Amy covered her face with her hands. "Oh, my. I'm so embarrassed," she said. Then she pulled her skirt back down as Sheldon got off of her.

When she sat back up, Sheldon kissed Amy's face over and over again. "You are so beautiful. I hope I can make you do that ten thousand more times before I die."

Amy did the math in her head. "That's once a day for nearly 30 years."

"Yes. Now, would you excuse me? I need to use your bathroom. I need to clean up a little bit," Sheldon said.

"Oh. Of course. You know where the bathroom is. There are baby wipes under the sink and there are washcloths in the linen closet. Do you want me to get you anything else?"

"No. I'll just be a moment," Sheldon said. He was embarrassed too, but he was trying to seem confident. He was supposed to be the experienced one here.

When Sheldon got back, he was glad to see that she hadn't gotten redressed. "Thanks," Sheldon said.

"No problem. Is everything okay," Amy asked. She gestured to his pants as she asked.

"Um. Yes. At least until I can get home and change. The baby wipes were quite helpful, so thank you," Sheldon said. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want me to drive you home now?"

"No. I'd like to stay a little longer. If you don't mind."

"Of course. I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. I know that we are supposed to be waiting, but here I am pouncing you like some kind of animal," Amy said.

"I'm pretty sure I did most of the pouncing," Sheldon said. "I'm not used to having to hold back these feelings. I just haven't really been attracted to anyone in a long time. It's much more typical that I am rejecting someone because I don't like them. Instead, with you I'm just trying not to do something I regret because I like you so much. I want a future with you, Amy. I don't want to jeopardize that because my genitals are trying to overrule my brain."

Amy just leaned into him. She loved that he wanted a future with her. She wanted one with him too. She couldn't believe that she liked him so much in just a few months.

"I once had electrodes stimulate the pleasure centers of my brain to simulate orgasms. It was fun, but it never felt like that. There was a briefest moment during the build up that I thought I was going to die, and I didn't care. I want it again," Amy said quietly.

"Does that mean you aren't embarrassed anymore?"

"Oh. No. I'm mortified. I have no idea what kind of ridiculous noises I made or what my face looked like. Not to mention the way that my skirt was up around my waist. I was so animalistc," Amy said.

"The noises you made were musical and your face was beautiful. I mean, it is beautiful, but when I think about how you looked and that I made it happen, I can't help but want to do it again," Sheldon said as he started rubbing her thigh.

Amy put her hand over Sheldon's and stopped him. "Maybe next time," she said, but she left his hand on her leg and kept her hand over it. They just sat together like that for a while.

Sheldon kissed her cheek. "I guess I should have you drive me home now. I don't want you out too late," he said sadly.

"Yes. I suppose that's true," Amy said. She got up and pulled on her sweater over her t-shirt and they left her apartment together.

When she stopped outside of his apartment, he leaned over to kiss her once more. When she put her hand on his chest, he reached for her too. Amy groaned and pushed herself more fully into his hand when he put his hand on her breast.

"I don't know how you do this to me. I can say with complete honesty that I've never been so aggressive," Sheldon said.

"At least you've done all of this before. In less than four months, I've gotten my first boyfriend, had my first kiss, been felt up for the first time, and rubbed myself against someone until I experienced orgasm. I guess I should have known something was different about you when I didn't give you my usual speech," Amy said.

"Your usual speech?" Sheldon asked.

"I almost always tell the guys that I date that all physical contact, up to and including coitus, are off the table. I never told you that, and here we are. Lots of physical contact and coitus more or less planned in the near future. Maybe I knew you were different. Or, I just couldn't think coherently when I saw exactly how attractive you are," Amy said.

"You wouldn't have scared me away. I might have been a little more reluctant to touch you in the beginning, but I would have still asked you to be my girlfriend. You are so beautiful, and I think about touching your body on a nearly minutely basis, but I can't live without your mind. You are so smart and clever and funny. I find myself very grumpy if I've gone a day without talking to you."

"I love you, Sheldon," Amy said again.

"I love you, too, Amy. Good night."

"Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon spent the next couple weeks trying to be a perfect gentleman with Amy. He tried to avoid ending up alone with her because he knew it would make it just that much harder to control himself around her. They spent time with their friends and in restaurants and stores. She invited him over, but he always made some excuse to go straight home. It killed him to reject her, but it was the only way he could help himself be the man he wanted to be with Amy.

"Why don't you ever want to spend time alone with me anymore?" Amy asked.

"You noticed that," Sheldon started. "I am trying to control myself. I have a hard enough time not taking you on the couch right in front of our friends. I don't know what I would do if we were alone."

"Oh," Amy said. She understood what he meant. She found herself wanting to kiss him in front of their friends. Sometimes even a little more than that.

They were currently in the kitchen while their friends were all in the living room of Sheldon's apartment. "Can we go in your room for a little bit though? I haven't really kissed you in a couple of weeks and it's killing me," Amy asked.

Sheldon nodded his head. He thought it was a good compromise. He probably wouldn't let things go too far if their friends were only a room away. Amy grabbed his hand and they tried to go to the back without anyone noticing.

"You go get it, Sheldon," Penny yelled when they were almost to his room.

"We aren't going to get anything. We'll be right back," Sheldon yelled back.

"No. You need to take your time with a lady like Amy. She deserves it for putting up with your weirdness," Penny said back.

"Shut up, Penny," Amy said. They heard their friends laugh before Sheldon closed the door and locked it.

"That was not as smooth an exit as I would have hoped for, but I've got you back here. I'm not going to waste that opportunity," Sheldon said. Then he put his hands on Amy's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. He quickly got tired of bending down, so he pushed her back to his bed and laid her down on it before climbing on top of her.

"I've," Amy started and then was cut off by a kiss. "Missed." A kiss. "This." Another kiss. "So much," Amy finally finished. The she grabbed Sheldon's belt loops and pulled his hips into hers.

They didn't speak again for a while. Neither of them knew how long it was, but Leonard and Penny came and knocked on the door. "Um, guys. We hate to interrupt, but everybody is leaving. If you guys are naked, then don't worry about it, but we thought we would let you know," Penny said.

Sheldon looked at the clock. "We've been in here for forty-five minutes. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I'm not wearing my sweater anymore, and I don't remember taking it off. I fear that this plan of using our friends as sort of chaperones isn't working as well as I had hoped," Amy said.

"I don't know. We're both still wearing most of our clothes, so I think it worked pretty well," Sheldon said.

They both got up from the bed. It was obvious that they had been making out. Both of their lips were swollen. Their clothes were rumpled, and Sheldon's hair was standing up from Amy running her hands through it. Also, there was a mark on Amy's neck that might turn into a hickey, given time. Still, they went out to say goodbye to their friends.

Howard started laughing at them as soon as they came out of the back. "I know about Las Vegas, Howard. Do you want me to tell your fiancee?"

Howard stopped laughing.

"What happened in Las Vegas?" Bernadette asked.

"Nothing. I just lost too much money one time," Howard lied. He didn't want Bernadette to know about the prostitute that Leonard and Raj had bought him once. "I didn't want him to tell you how much. It's embarrassing."

"Well, we're heading out. It was nice hanging out with you guys until you left to make out. That seems a little insensitive given that I'm single, but I'm sure you had a nice time," Raj said.

"Sorry, man. You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you had a lady as beautiful and alluring as mine," Sheldon said, making Amy blush.

"Fair enough," Raj said. Then they all said their goodbyes and Raj, Howard, and Bernadette left the apartment.

"I guess I should get going too," Amy said.

"You aren't going to stay the night?" Penny asked. "It seemed like it was headed that way."

"Um. No. Sheldon said he was going to talk to you about my birthday in a couple weeks though," Amy said.

"Oh my God. You guys haven't had sex yet? Are you both virgins? And you are going to do it on your birthday?" Penny started excitedly.

"Penny," Leonard scolded.

"Wow, Penny. You just cut to the chase, don't you?" Amy said.

"You don't have to answer her questions," Sheldon said as he put his arm around Amy.

"We haven't had sex yet. I am a virgin, and I know Sheldon's status, but it's not up to me to tell you that. Our current plans are to have dinner here alone and then for me to spend the night on my birthday. Whether or not coitus happens has not been completely decided yet, but we were still hoping that you two might spend the night at Penny's so that we might have some privacy."

"Of course," Leonard said.

"She knows if Sheldon is a virgin or not, and you aren't curious at all?" Penny asked Leonard.

"No. I know the answer to that as well. I wish I didn't, but you can't live with a guy for seven years without finding some things about him," Leonard said.

"Wait one cotton picking second. Everyone here knows if Sheldon has had sex except for me," Penny said. "Sheldon, have you had sex before?"

"That's really not any of your business. Leonard knows because he is my best friend, and Amy knows because she is my girlfriend. Your current status of friend and neighbor doesn't seem high enough to justify your knowing," Sheldon said.

"I'm your best friend after Amy and Leonard. Don't say that I'm not," Penny protested.

"Actually I would rank both my mother and my grandmother above you, but I suppose of the people I know in California, you are my third best friend," Sheldon said.

"That isn't enough for me to get special privileges?" Penny asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know. It's one of the great mysteries of the universe. It's like when they don't tell you a TV character's last name. It just makes you want to know all the more," Penny said.

"Fine. If it's that important to you, I have engaged in coitus before. The last time was nearly ten years ago. I had more or less sworn it off after a bad experience, but being with Amy has made me reevaluate things some," Sheldon told Penny. She looked truly shocked.

"Bad experience?"

"It involved a woman who wouldn't take no for an answer and lots of alcohol. I'd really rather not get into specifics," Sheldon said. Amy rubbed his back because she knew it was difficult for him to talk about it.

"Aww. Sweetie, that's terrible," Penny said. She touched Sheldon's arm. It reminded him of the way that Amy had responded. Maybe it was women who understood that it was far from a good experience for him.

"I'm glad that you both found each other then, and Leonard and I can keep each other busy and out of your hair," Penny said.

"Thank you," Amy said shortly. She turned to kiss Sheldon again. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Have a safe drive home. I love you," Sheldon said.

Amy was almost at the door, but she turned back to give him another kiss. "I love you, too." Then she left for real. It wasn't until she was out in the cool air that she realized that she left her sweater in the apartment. She really didn't want to walk back up all those stairs to get it back, so she decided to leave it.

When she got back home, Amy decided to send Sheldon a text.

I left my sweater behind. Perhaps it will make up for the stolen t-shirts. Though, I doubt it would be nearly as comfortable to sleep in. - A

I may use it as a pillow. It smells like you. Though, I'd rather I just had you in my bed. - S

Me too. I'm coming back over. - A

Really? - S

No, but I really want to. Just two weeks. - A

Tease. I love you. - S

I love you, too. I'm going to put on one of your shirts and go to bed. Goodnight. - A.

Yes. Go to bed before I get on a bus and come over there. Goodnight. - S

Amy put on one of Sheldon's t-shirts and tucked herself into bed. The shirt was soft, but it was no real replacement for her boyfriend. She couldn't wait for her birthday and the night she could sleep in his arms. The idea of sex still made her a little nervous, but Sheldon was so caring and understanding that she didn't have any doubts about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: That last chapter was a little short, right? That wasn't very nice of me. Especially since you guys have been reviewing machines on this story. There are only a couple more chapters left of this story. I hope you are enjoying. Also, I've been trying to produce this Sheldon in my lab, but I'm not getting anywhere with it. I will be sure to let you know if and when they become available. **

* * *

The next day Amy called Sheldon on Skype when she got home from work that night. It felt silly to call him since she didn't have a reason beyond missing him.

"Hey, Sheldon," she said when he answered.

"Hey. How was work?"

"It was okay. The meeting I had this morning was pointless. Now, I'm thinking about taking a bath and going to bed early. I'm kind of nervous about dinner with my parents tomorrow. I wish you were coming with," Amy told him.

"I can. I mean, if you want me to meet your parents," Sheldon said.

"It's not so much that I want you to meet them as much as I want you to be there with me," Amy said.

"Worried about me embarrassing you in front of you parents?" Sheldon asked.

"No. I'm nervous about how my mother will criticize my life. She never likes my life choices. She might not like you very much, but that is only because you are with me. She wanted me to go to Johns Hopkins instead of Harvard. She wanted me to become a medical doctor instead of a neurobiologist. She even wanted me to play the violin instead of the harp. She'll probably want to set me up with the guy who lives next door to her instead of being with you," Amy confessed.

"I'm still willing to go if you want," Sheldon said.

"Really? Let me see what my mother thinks," Amy said. She pulled out her phone and texted her mother.

Oh, yes. We want to meet the boyfriend. Your father will change the reservation immediately. - Mom

"Okay. You're stuck now. She's agreed and my father is changing the reservation," Amy said.

"Thanks for the warning, but it will be okay. Is there anything you want me to do? Do you want me to wear a suit? Do you want me to not touch you?"

"A suit is probably not needed, but I wouldn't mind if you wore a shirt and tie. Like, maybe the one that you wore in that newspaper article?"

"You saw that? That's so embarrassing," Sheldon said as he put his head in his hands.

"Well, it comes up third when one searches for you on the internet," Amy said.

"When were you searching for me on the internet?"

"Um. Right after we met. You didn't look me up at all?"

"Yeah. I searched you too. I didn't find any embarrassing newspaper articles about you and your roommate though. I found your Facebook page and several of your articles. Anyway, what about the touching? Hands off all night?"

"Oh, no. I'm pretty sure that my mother believes you are just a friend at best. I don't think that we should make out on the table in front of my parents, but I would like her to believe you are actually my boyfriend and not some guy I paid off to get her to leave me alone."

"Okay. As long as your dad won't punch me out for grabbing your ass in front of him, I'm in," Sheldon said.

Amy laughed. "My dad is much more laid back than my mom. He'll probably like you. If you know anything at all about football, it would probably be the time to bring it up. If you don't, just nod when he starts talking about offensive strategies."

"I know too much about football. My dad was a big fan, so he made me watch a lot of it as a kid. I'll be able to hold my own," Sheldon told her.

"Of course you do. You know everything," Amy said, grumpily.

"I know you're beautiful," Sheldon said.

"I know you're smooth."

Sheldon just smiled in return and then they just made small talk for another ten minutes before Amy hung up. She went to go have that bath before going to bed. She was still nervous about her parents meeting Sheldon, but she knew he would be in her life for a while. It would be best if he met her parents at some point.

* * *

Amy knocked on Sheldon's door the next night. Leonard answered and told Amy Sheldon was just finishing up getting ready. "So, he's meeting the parents tonight, huh?"

"Yeah. I think I'm more nervous about it than he is," Amy told Leonard.

"Oh. I'm not so sure about that. He's been pacing around here for the last hour," Leonard said.

Sheldon came out wearing slacks, a button down shirt and a tie. It was the most formal that Amy had ever seen him in person. Amy greeted him with a kiss, but she was careful not to mess up her lipstick. She didn't usually wear much makeup, but she was trying to look nice for her parents.

"Ready to go?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"I'll see you later, Leonard," Sheldon said as they walked out the door.

Amy pulled up in front of the restaurant, and she was visibly shaking. They got out of the car and Sheldon grabbed her hand. "Hey. We don't have to do this. I can wait here if you are so nervous about them meeting me," Sheldon offered.

"They would think I was making you up for sure then," Amy said.

"I can come in and then pretend I have an emergency elsewhere. What can I do to make this easier for you?" Sheldon asked as he pulled Amy in for a hug. Amy didn't know what to say as he held her tight to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Amy? Kiddo, is that you?" Amy heard. She turned to see her parents walking toward her and Sheldon. Sheldon reluctantly released her.

"Mother, Daddy, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Amy said. Sheldon reached out to shake their hands before taking Amy's back into his. He didn't want to let go of her now that her option of him waiting in the car had been taken away.

"Dr. Cooper? What kind of doctor are you again?" Mrs. Fowler asked.

"I'm a theoretical physicist, ma'am," Sheldon said.

"Oh. I had hoped that Amy had bagged herself a real doctor. You know that Nancy's boy in an intern at St. Mary's," Mrs. Fowler said.

Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand. She was trying to borrow a little strength and apologize for her mother's words at the same time. "That's wonderful for Nancy," Amy said as they started walking into the restaurant.

Amy's father gave his name and the four of them were seated. Sheldon protectively put his arm around Amy as they walked to the table.

"Are you excited about your cruise?" Amy asked after they sat down. Her parents were going on a cruise, so that's why she was celebrating her birthday two weeks early with them.

"I'm pretty excited about it. It looks like a great time," Amy's father said.

"Great is an overstatement. I'm hoping I don't get seasick. It was your father's idea to go on a cruise. I would have much rather gone to Paris again," Amy's mother said.

"So, kiddo, what are you planning to do for your birthday?" Amy's father asked, trying to change the subject. He had heard enough of his wife's complaining at that point.

"Sheldon is going to make me dinner," Amy said proudly as she looked over at Sheldon. She didn't fill her parents in on the idea that she was going to spend the night with him.

"Really?" Mrs. Fowler asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Fowler. Plus, our friends, Penny and Bernadette, are planning on a little surprise of their own. All of our friends want her to have a wonderful day. I hope it lives up to both her standard and yours," Sheldon said. Amy wondered at his words. She didn't know anything about Penny and Bernadette's plans.

"Well, considering she made up having friends a couple years ago, the fact that she was able to produce you to sit here with us tonight is a nice advancement whether you are actually her boyfriend or not," Mrs. Fowler said.

Sheldon's fists balled up under the table. He understood why Amy was so nervous about tonight. Her mother could be downright cruel. He was trying to keep his calm, so he reached out and took Amy's hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Not to prove anything to Amy's mother, but to remind Amy that he loved her.

They mostly sat awkwardly in silence for a while. Amy ordered pasta while her mother criticized her carbohydrate consumption. Then Sheldon discussed some football with Amy's father. Her father was cheerful if not a little quiet, but he was enthusiastic while he spoke to Sheldon about the Cowboys defense this year.

When the meal was gearing toward a close, Sheldon asked Amy if she wanted any dessert. They were celebrating her birthday after all.

"I don't think she needs any dessert," Mrs. Fowler said.

"Fine," Sheldon said. He scooted closer to Amy and put his arm around her. "We'll stop and get some dessert when we leave." Then he kissed her on the side of her head. "You are gorgeous, and I think you deserve dessert when we are celebrating your birthday or whenever you want it."

"Thanks, Sheldon," Amy said. Like always, she felt like crying when she was around her mother, but Sheldon's sweetness made it a little easier.

"If you really are her boyfriend, you aren't doing her any favors by encouraging her," Mrs. Fowler.

"Ma'am, I love your daughter. I really am her boyfriend, and I think she is beautiful. I think I'm starting to understand why it's only now that she is starting to believe these things even though I tell her everyday," Sheldon said.

"Excuse me, young man?" Mrs. Fowler asked.

"I love your daughter," Sheldon repeated. "She is beautiful, and I've seen her open up with me and our friends in the last few months. I almost forgot how closed off she was when we first met until we got here tonight. Amy is smart, funny, clever, warm, generous, and gorgeous. You might see that if you gave her a chance to be herself," Sheldon said.

"You think you know my own daughter better than I do?"

"Yes," Sheldon said simply.

"Well, I never," Mrs. Fowler said.

"No. I suppose you haven't. Are you ready to go, Amy?" Sheldon asked. Tears were starting to stream down her face. When Sheldon saw this, he got out of his chair and bent down in front of Amy. "I'm sorry. I've ruined your dinner with your parents," he said as he held both of her hands in his. "I'll go."

Amy shook her head. She stood and kissed her father on the cheek before starting for the door. Sheldon pulled out his wallet and left money on the table and followed her.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday dinner with your parents," Sheldon said when he caught up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she started sobbing into his chest.

"It-it wasn't you. Well, it was, but not how you think. No-no one ha-has ever stood up for me that way," Amy said as she kept crying.

Sheldon tightened his grip on Amy. "Come on. Let's go back to your place. It's getting cold out here."

Amy nodded and got in the car. She took a few deep breaths before she started the car. Then she drove them both back to her apartment. She managed to keep calm during the whole drive, but she started crying again as soon as they were alone in her apartment.

Sheldon pulled her back into his arms and he held her while they sat on the couch and she cried. When she started to calm down, Sheldon went into the bathroom and ran her a bath.

He was just starting to leave her alone in the bathroom so that she could relax when she asked, "Will you stay with me?"

Sheldon turned and looked at her. He wasn't sure if she meant to stay the night or in the bathroom with her.

"Will you stay with me while I take a bath?" Amy asked again. "I don't mean to be suggestive or anything. I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I just don't want to be alone."

Sheldon nodded and then he helped her undress and get in. She was even more beautiful than he ever dreamed without her clothes on. He didn't think about it much right then because he was much more focused on the fact that she was still upset, but he knew that image would come to him while he was in the shower.

When she was settled in, Sheldon just sat on the edge of the tub and talked to her. Then he washed her back when she asked him too. She was much more calm by the time she was ready to get out.

"Thank you, Sheldon," Amy said as he held out her robe so she could put her arms in it. Then she turned to him and kissed him on the lips.

"No problem. I love you. Are you okay or do you want me to sleep on the couch? I don't want to leave you here alone tonight, but I'll go home if you think you are okay," Sheldon said.

"Will you stay?" Amy asked.

"Of course," Sheldon said. He walked her into her bedroom and he handed her some pajamas and underwear before he left her to change. Amy came back out to the living room in her pajamas and her robe with a blanket. Then she sat next to Sheldon and put the blanket over the both of them before he put his arms back around her.

Amy fell asleep leaning into Sheldon. He woke her up and took her into her room. He started to leave to go sleep on the couch, but Amy pulled the blanket back on her bed. "You can sleep here with me. You're too tall for that couch," she said sleepily.

She had a point, so Sheldon took off his shoes and his dress shirt. He'd lost the tie a while ago. Then he stood there debating keeping his pants on. He wished that Amy had kept the pajama pants she had washed and returned to him like the shirt.

"Just take off your pants, Sheldon. I won't try anything, I swear," Amy said. He thought she was already asleep, but he did as she suggested. He was in his socks, briefs, and white undershirt as he got into her bed. He was careful not to touch her and they were both asleep quickly. It had been a long and tiring day for both of them.

Sheldon woke up and forgot where he was for a moment. Then he remembered the night before and looked over. Amy was still fast asleep next to him. He wondered if he should stay in the bed or if he should get dressed. Then Amy turned toward him and threw her arm across his chest. He smiled and decided that she had chosen for him.

He lie there looking at her for a little while, but then her alarm went off. Amy woke up and jumped off of Sheldon and turned off her alarm.

"Sorry," she told him.

"Don't worry about it. Are you feeling better today?"

"I am. Thank you for taking such good care of me last night. I don't deserve you," Amy said.

"Hey. I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. You deserve all of the love I have. Don't let anyone, including your mother, tell you otherwise," Sheldon said as he grabbed her and pulled her back into the bed. "I wasn't lying or proving a point when I told your mother those things last night. I meant every single one of those things I said."

Tears started slipping from Amy's eyes again and Sheldon brought her to his chest again. "Don't cry. I don't want you to be sad. I just want you to know that lots of people love you. I love you. Our friends love you. Don't cry," he repeated and he stroked her hair.

"Thank you. I love you, too," Amy said. She let him hold her for longer than she should have before she got dressed and took him home to change and then to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi friends. This is just a little reminder that this is an "M" rated story for a reason. This chapter is that reason. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The two weeks until Amy's birthday went by surprisingly fast. Sheldon and Amy saw each other a few times, and even had another make out in his room. Every time Amy saw Sheldon, she became more and more certain that she wanted to make love with him. Still, the morning of her birthday, Amy woke up nervous.

She planned on spending most of the day alone. Her small overnight bag was already packed and ready to go. Amy almost always spent her birthday alone, so she was planning on just doing some reading and maybe straightening up of her apartment. Then she heard her phone ping.

Hey, birthday lady. Do you want to meet me and Bernadette for lunch? - P

Yeah. That sounds nice. - A

Amy was happy that Penny thought about her birthday. The lunch must have been the surprise that Sheldon had mentioned the night of the dinner with her parents. It would help distract her until she was supposed to meet Sheldon at 6. Amy changed into a dress that fell to her knees, grabbed her overnight bag, and left to go meet Penny and Bernadette.

* * *

"There she is. Happy birthday!" Penny said as soon as Amy opened the door to the restaurant. She and Bernadette each got up to pull her into a tight hug. A couple tears slipped from Amy's eyes as she sat down.

"Hey. What's wrong? Is everything okay with you and Sheldon?" Bernadette asked, concerned.

"Everything is perfect. It just means a lot to me that you guys wanted to spend some of today with me," Amy said.

"Of course we do. It's your birthday, and we know you'll be busy later," Penny said with a wink. "Oh, we got you something," Penny added, sliding a box over to Amy.

"You didn't have to do that," Amy said as a couple more tears fell from her eyes.

"No crying. Just open it," Penny commanded.

Amy opened the box and inside was a necklace bearing the Watson and Crick DNA model. Amy's hand flew up to her mouth. It was perfect. It was feminine, but scientific. It also paid homage to her biologist background.

"Wow, guys. It's beautiful," Amy told them. Penny smiled at Bernadette before taking the ends of the necklace to put it on Amy.

"Thank you," Amy said.

"You're welcome," Bernadette said.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, I want to say that you are a lucky girl. The smells coming from Leonard and Sheldon's apartment have been pretty amazing. Sheldon won't tell me what he is making, but I can tell you that it's going to be good. I'm still hoping that he wasn't joking about sending some over with Leonard as a bribe to leave you guys alone," Penny told Amy.

"He's really pulling out all the stops, huh? I offered to come over and help, but he declined. I'd rather have spent the time with him, though. He won't let me come over until six," Amy told them.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day, then? Do you have plan with your parents or other friends?" Bernadette asked.

"I don't have anything planned for the rest of my day. I was just going to nervously wait to go over to Sheldon's. My parents are on a cruise. I had dinner with them before they left, so I don't have any other plans," Amy told them. She didn't mention that she wasn't exactly talking to them since the disastrous dinner. She had spoken to her mother a couple of times, but her mother had been very cool. Amy knew she just needed time before she would come around.

"We can't have that. We'll go shopping after this," Penny said.

"Oh. I don't think I can. Howie and I have plans," Bernadette said.

"It's just be me and the birthday girl, then. Unless you'd rather do something else?" Penny asked.

"Shopping sounds fun," Amy said.

"Yay," Penny said before telling Amy how good the food is at the restaurant. She recommended several things before Amy ordered. They had a really nice lunch together. When they were done, Bernadette said goodbye and left to meet Howard.

When they were at the mall, Penny led Amy around to several stores. "Do you want to buy anything for Sheldon to see you in later?" Penny asked.

"He kind of wants me to wear one of his t-shirts," Amy told her.

"Oh. Do you want anything for under it or are you just going to wear the t-shirt?" Penny asked. She didn't seem particularly scandalized or surprised that Sheldon wanted this. Amy was happy that Penny was acting like Amy did this kind of thing all the time.

"I didn't think about it," Amy admitted.

"Well, let's go look and see if we can find something you like. If you can't find anything, I've found that a guy sometimes does love it when you only wear his clothes," Penny said.

"Really? He complains that I've been stealing his shirts," Amy said.

"That's probably because you've been taking them home. He wants to see you in them," Penny said as she led Amy into another store. She held up a pair of cheeky panties for Amy to see. "Maybe something like this?" she asked.

They were lacy and sort of see through, but there were some other colors next to them. Amy looked through them and found some green ones she liked better than the ones that Penny had held up. "I think maybe these," she said.

"Want to find out if they have a matching bra?" Penny asked.

"Sure," Amy said. She wasn't sure if she would use these tonight, but it might be nice for next time. They found a couple bras in the same color in different styles. Amy pick a more conservative one, and they paid and left the store.

"Do you try to dress up for Leonard?" Amy asked.

"Sometimes. I don't need to do it everyday, but I do when it's a special occasion or if he's been particularly sweet to me. We were together for a year before we broke up, but we've gotten back together recently. I think that changed the way we work a little bit. We just know each other very well," Penny said.

"Thank you for all of this, Penny. Thanks for the advice and for being my friend," Amy said.

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetie," Penny said as she pulled her friend in for a hug. "Well, you said you aren't allowed to go over to Sheldon's until six, and it's five now. Do you want to come over to my place to wait or do you want to go home to do some last minute prep?"

"I have my overnight bag in my car, so I'm ready. Unless you think I should wear something else?" Amy asked.

"You look beautiful," Penny said. "Come on, then. We'll go back to my place for a little while."

They went back to Penny's. Penny was starting to see that Amy was nervous, so she offered her friend a glass of wine, but Amy declined.

"Don't be so worried. If you decide to go all the way with Sheldon, I promise he will take care of you. He's a good guy, and I've never in my life seen him so head over heels over someone. He's in this for the long haul," Penny said.

"I know. It's just hard not to be nervous. I know that if he just wanted me for sex, he would have done it a couple of weeks ago when we were at my apartment and I offered. He wants it to be special for me, and I wish I knew how to make it special for him," Amy said.

"You are making it special for him. You waited like he wanted to. You brought the t-shirt he wanted you to sleep in. Plus, you are letting him take care of you in the way that he wants. You know how particular he can be about things like this," Penny said.

The two kept talking until Leonard walked in the door. Amy checked her watch and it was six. She decided it was time to go have dinner with Sheldon.

"Happy birthday, Amy. I hope you have a good night with Sheldon. This food smells really good," Leonard said as she walked past him. He had a couple of Tupperware containers filled with food.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later," Amy said as she closed the door behind her.

Amy knocked on Sheldon's door, and he opened it immediately. His hand was behind his back as he leaned down to kiss her in greeting. Then he pulled the flowers out from behind his back and presented them to her. They were brightly colored with a little card that said "Happy Birthday," on it. She took the card and it said, "I love you so much. Sheldon."

"I love you, too," Amy said as she got on her toes to give him another kiss. "I've been hearing good things about your cooking all day. I hope you haven't been paying off your friends to talk you up," Amy said.

"I haven't. Let me take your bag," Sheldon said as he pulled the bag from Amy's shoulder. He took it back to his room and was back in a moment. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I thought you didn't want me to be drunk," Amy said confused.

"I don't. I just thought that a glass of wine with dinner might relax us both a little. Not enough to be intoxicated by any means. You don't have to have any if you would prefer," Sheldon said.

"No. I'll have one. I mean, if you are going to join me," Amy said.

"Of course," Sheldon said.

They were never this awkward with each other. Not even when they first met. Amy wasn't sure how to reassure him that she loved him.

Sheldon told Amy to take a seat on the couch. "Sorry that we don't have a real table and chairs," Sheldon said as he brought her a plate of food. He brought her a glass of wine before going back to get his own food.

Amy took a sip of the wine while she waited. The food did smell wonderful and she looked down at it. It was fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. It wasn't exactly gourmet, but it looked good.

"I tried a few fancier things, but everyone said this was the best out of my grandmother's recipes. I thought it would be better to make you some delicious than to make you something fancy," Sheldon said nervously.

"It's perfect. Leonard and Penny didn't lie, it does smell wonderful. Thank you. This is already the best birthday I've had in years, and that's because of you. I love you so much," Amy said, and Sheldon relaxed a little. He took a sip of his own wine, and started eating.

"Oh my, Sheldon. This is so good," Amy said after she started eating. It was the best fried chicken she had ever had.

"You should have it when my mother makes it. I'll have to take you back home to Texas sometime so that you can experience the magic she can pull off in the kitchen," Sheldon said.

"I'd like that. Do you ever think about introducing me to your family?" Amy asked.

"My mother begs to meet you on a regular basis. My MeeMaw is less demanding, but she has made it no secret that she would also like to meet you," Sheldon said. Amy smiled that he called his grandmother "MeeMaw," and she was a little surprised that Sheldon's family seemed to know of her already.

"I hope that it goes better than when you met my parents," Amy said.

"It would. I'm pretty sure my mother loves you already," Sheldon said. They had finished eating their meal, so he put his arm around Amy and pulled her into his side. Then he turned on the TV.

"Do you want dessert now?" Sheldon asked.

"No. I'm pretty full, and if I eat anymore I'll fall asleep right now. Maybe, um, later?" Amy said.

"That's a good idea. How about presents?" Sheldon asked.

"You got me the flowers. You didn't have to get me anything else," Amy said.

"Of course I did. It's your birthday. I'll be right back," Sheldon said as he ran into his room before coming back with two boxes.

"Only one of these is from me. The other is from the guys," Sheldon said.

Amy opened the one that Sheldon pointed to as being from the guys. For some reason, she wanted to save Sheldon's gift for a moment longer. The guys got her a big leather bound edition of _The Works of Jane Austen_. She already owned all the books individually, but this was very beautiful. She ran her fingers over the cover of the book before setting it aside. She made a mental note to send them thank you cards.

Then Amy turned her attention to the gift from Sheldon. She opened the box and it contained a couple of Sheldon's t-shirts as well as a charm bracelet. There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "It's perfect," she whispered.

She pulled the charm bracelet out and examined it. There was a little cup of coffee. "Is this because we met at a coffee shop?" she asked. Sheldon nodded and just watched her as she quietly examined the rest of the charms. He took it from her and put it on her wrist when she was done.

"Which t-shirt do you want me to wear? I've got three options now," Amy said.

"Which one did you bring with you?" Sheldon asked.

"The one from the day we met."

"That one."

"Should I go change now?" Amy asked quietly.

"If you'd like," Sheldon croaked. Amy nodded and got up from the couch. She walked into Sheldon's room and closed the door. Sheldon tried not to follow her when he realized she was taking off her clothes in his room.

When she was in only Sheldon's t-shirt, Amy called out to him. She had decided against the new underwear, so she was actually only in his shirt.

Sheldon walked back to his room and stopped in his doorway. Amy was sitting on his bed. She looked stunning and he could see her legs and her arms and her neck and he wanted to touch all of it. Amy pat the bed so that he would sit down next to her.

He went over to her. He wasn't exactly certain what to do next, but he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He put his hands on her waist and looked at her for permission. The tiny nod of her head was all he needed to lay her down and start kissing her.

She pulled at his shirts, so he took them off. Then he reached for her breasts, and was surprised to feel nothing but t-shirt between his hands and her breasts. That fact sent his mind reeling. He suddenly needed to know if she was only wearing the shirt. His hand traveled down to her thigh, and slowly made it's way back up under the shirt. Amy's legs fell apart a little as he neared the top of her thigh. He stopped and looked at her again. She nodded slightly and he found that she wasn't wearing panties either.

He stroked the hair lightly before his fingers started exploring her folds. Leonard had recommended a book as a bit of a refresher course on sexual anatomy and Sheldon was glad for it. It had been too long since he had touched a woman like this, and before he didn't care as much about doing it right. He found the little nubbin he was looking for after a moment of feeling her. He knew he had found the right spot when Amy gasped under his touch. He rubbed her for a moment, but then he wanted that stupid t-shirt off of her.

Sheldon pulled his hand away from Amy and put his fingers on the hem of the t-shirt. He looked at her for permission again. "Yes, take it," Amy said as she sat up so that he could take the shirt off over her head. For a moment, Amy regretted not having anything on under the shirt because she was suddenly naked under Sheldon's roving gaze.

His breath caught in his throat. How long had he dreamed of the moment that he would finally have her naked under him? The daydreams could never live up to this moment. She was so much more beautiful than she had been the day he helped her with the bath. "Wow. You are the single most beautiful woman in the world," Sheldon told her. He didn't even know where to start touching and licking. "I want to devour you," Sheldon said quietly before placing his mouth on her breast.

A shiver ran through Amy. She knew that Sheldon wanted her. He'd never really hidden that fact from her, but he looked like all of his dreams had come true at once. She arched her back when Sheldon's mouth fell on her, and a moan escaped her lips.

Sheldon's hand felt its way back between her legs while he kissed and licked and nipped her breasts. He slipped a finger inside of her and she was wet already. She made a noise at his invasion, and he looked up at her. "Are you okay?" Sheldon asked.

Amy just nodded and he continued exploring her body with his mouth and hands. Amy wanted to touch him back, but she was feeling so many new experiences at once that she wasn't sure exactly what to do. She settled for putting her hands in his hair for the moment. She could feel it as Sheldon added another finger inside of her and ran his thumb over her. It was more intense than when she and Sheldon rubbed each other though their clothes, and that had been the most intense feeling she had ever had up to that point.

Amy was still embarrassed when the little noises kept coming out of her mouth. Moans and squeaks and groans were regularly making their way out of her mouth. After another moment, Sheldon didn't remove his hand from between her legs, but his mouth came back up to kiss her a few more times. Then he just pulled away from her and sat on his haunches while he continued to touch her. He added a third finger inside her. He was carefully moving his long graceful fingers to probe and stretch her. He tried to remember if he had ever felt something so wonderfully soft in his life.

"Sh-Sheldon. I'm going to...," Amy started.

"Just let it happen, baby," Sheldon said.

Amy was certain that every muscle in her body was tight enough to snap her bones. She was waiting for the pain of it, but a wall of pleasure hit her instead. It came in waves, and she could hear her own voice calling Sheldon's name, but she was so separated from it that it seemed like it was someone else. She was breathing heavily when she started coming back down. Sheldon was smiling down at her when she looked up at him.

"That was amazing," he said. He had removed his hand from her, and was just staring down at her. Then he lay back on top of her and started kissing her. He kissed all over her face before finding her lips. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Amy could only nod. She felt like crying, and she didn't know why. It was such a release that she couldn't tell exactly what she felt. Sheldon caught the look on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you, Sheldon. I want you to make love with me right now," Amy told him.

"I love you, too," Sheldon said. He didn't make any moves other than to put his arms around her. He kissed her hairline over and over. "I love you, Amy," Sheldon said again. He just held her for several minutes before he got up from the bed. He pulled off his pants and underwear before grabbing a condom from the nightstand.

Amy didn't have her glasses on, so she couldn't see him as clearly as she would have liked. She was sure that he was beautiful naked, and she wanted to see. "Wait," she told Sheldon as he was opening the package. Then she grabbed her glasses from the table and put them on.

He was lean, but with a clear line of muscle. His skin was pale and looked delicious. He was already erect. "Okay. You can continue," Amy said as took her glasses back off.

Sheldon was puzzled by Amy's actions, but he put the condom on once she told him to. Then he got back on the bed and settled between her legs. "You're beautiful," Amy told him, and he understood that she wanted to see him the way he saw her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sheldon asked, and Amy nodded. "No. You need to say it," Sheldon said.

"Yes, Sheldon. I want you to make love with me," Amy said. He gave her a nod in return and started pushing himself inside of her.

He carefully watched her face and when her mouth popped into a little "o," he stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. Continue," Amy said seriously. He did and he stopped when he was in her completely. He watched as a small smile spread across her face before moving back out again. He tried to move slowly at first, and watch her reaction, but she was so warm and soft and wet that something else took over. He started moving in and out of her faster, but she didn't seem to mind it.

Amy had heard many horror stories about how painful it would be the first time. Her mother had always warned her, but she didn't really feel it. Maybe it would hurt later. It was a little uncomfortable for the first couple thrusts that Sheldon had made, and she had never felt that feeling of being so full in her life. It was intriguing. Sheldon was moving faster, and Amy could feel her hips move up at him in response. He wasn't speaking or making noises the way she had. Amy was fascinated by his face and the way that he started out looking right into her eyes, but then he bunched them closed and kept moving.

It was starting to feel really good, and Amy couldn't help but reach down and touch herself while Sheldon kept moving in and out of her. The combination of his movement and her rubbing herself made her feel like she might orgasm again.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

She could feel him take a deep breath. "I'll try," he groaned.

Sheldon tried to think about equations and _Star Trek_ and comic books, but it wasn't working. All he could think about was Amy, her body, and the noises she was making under him. He was about to apologize for not being able to continue when she moaned his name again. He could feel her stiffen under him and her muscles pulsed around him. He couldn't have kept going if he wanted to, and now that she had come again, he didn't want to.

He pushed himself into her one more time as he groaned her name into her neck. He never remembered it feeling this good. Not with other women and not with self abuse. It nearly blinded him with pleasure. He slumped onto her for a moment before pulling himself out of her and moving to lie next to her. He threw the condom in the trash before putting his arms around Amy.

Amy knew all of the hormones that were released, and why women liked to cuddle with their men after sex, but she didn't expect how much she wanted to climb into his chest and live there. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head.

"This is going to seem a little crazy, and I'm trying to think of the least offensive way to ask you this, but can we go take a shower and then change the sheets?" Sheldon asked. "I promise that we can go to sleep right after that, but I'm never going to be able to sleep like this."

"That sounds like a great idea as long as you'll cuddle with me a little bit when we get back here," Amy said.

"Of course."

They got out of the bed and Amy could feel a little bit of soreness between her legs. There was also a little blood, but the pain was still nowhere near what she expected. Sheldon took her hand and they walked to the bathroom together. They didn't do anything in the shower besides clean themselves, but Amy still liked it. She especially liked the part where Sheldon washed her back for her. Then they dried themselves. Amy put back on the t-shirt that Sheldon had almost ripped off of her and the regular cotton panties that she had originally packed while Sheldon put on his pajamas. Then they quickly changed the sheets together, and got back into bed.

Sheldon put his arms back around Amy, and she put her head on his chest. He kept his arms locked round her even after he fell asleep. It took Amy a little longer to fall asleep, but she did listening to Sheldon's heart and even breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is the last chapter of this story. I really enjoyed writing this version of Sheldon and Amy. It was really fun playing with these characters in a different way. I hope you all enjoyed it too. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

Sheldon opened his eyes and smiled that his girlfriend was still sleeping across his chest. It was his dream come true. He started stroking her hair softly and she curled into him even more. He couldn't believe how wonderful the night before had been, and he prayed that Amy had felt the same way.

Amy woke with Sheldon's arms around her and him stroking her hair. She looked at him shyly. She wasn't sure how she felt about what they had done. It was nice, but Amy was certain that she loved Sheldon more than ever. She knew that if he left her in that moment, it would kill her. It was hard to put that much trust in another human being. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Sheldon, thank you for last night. I mean, for all of it. The food, the flowers, the shirts, and the rest of it," Amy said quietly.

"You're welcome," Sheldon said. "You deserved all of it and more."

Amy moved so that her face was pressed against his neck. "I love you, Sheldon. Like, so much that it scares me." She was worried that she was coming on too strong.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "I know what you mean. I loved you yesterday, but it doesn't compare to how I feel about you right now. I've never had sex with someone I loved, and I didn't understand the way that would change it."

"Can I stay here today? I really don't want to leave your side if I don't have to," Amy said. Then she kissed his neck again.

"That sounds perfect. Let's get some breakfast. Do you want me to make you something or should we go out?"

"Either way," Amy said. She really didn't care as long as he was by her side.

"I'll make you breakfast. That way, you don't have to change, and I can enjoy you in that t-shirt for a little while longer."

"You wanted me out of this shirt as soon as I put it on last night. I'm starting to think that you don't like it on me as much as you said," Amy said.

"I want you out of it now, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the aesthetic," Sheldon said.

"Shouldn't I change? I'm not sure that I would feel very comfortable if Leonard came home and saw me in only this shirt," Amy said.

Sheldon smiled. "He is going to text before he comes back. He and Penny actually told me that they might spend the entire weekend at her apartment if things... worked out between us. You can stay the night again. I mean, if you want."

"I'd like that," Amy said.

Sheldon got out of bed to start making breakfast. Amy decided to check her phone. There was a text from her mother wishing her a happy birthday. She texted her mother a simple thank you and a wish that her cruise was going well. Then she saw a text from Penny asking her how it went. Amy responded that everything went well, and that she would probably be staying the night again.

I'm glad everything went well. I'll let Leonard know that he is mine again for the night. Tell Sheldon that the food was great. - P

Amy went to the bathroom and then out to meet Sheldon. She could definitely feel some soreness between her legs now, but it was manageable.

"Penny said that she thought your food was great. Also, she is keeping Leonard there with her again tonight. I didn't give her any details, but I'm sure she inferred that we had intercourse," Amy said.

"I figured they would assume as much. How are you feeling this morning? Are you in any pain? Would you like to take anything?" Sheldon asked. He knew that she might be in some pain, but he didn't know how much.

"I'm a little sore, but I think I can tough it out," Amy told him. "Do you want any help with breakfast?"

"Of course not. Just sit on the couch, make yourself comfortable, keep looking beautiful, and I'll bring you a plate of food in a minute. Do you want to try any of that pecan pie with your breakfast?"

Amy giggled because it seemed absurd, but then she thought that it was still nearly her birthday, she was sitting on her boyfriend's couch in just one of his t-shirts, and she was no longer a virgin. All of those things seemed a little absurd too, so she changed her mind. "I'd love some, but can you put it on a separate plate? I'm not sure how well the flavors would go together."

"Of course, love," Sheldon said. Amy smiled at the pet name. Other than her father calling her "kiddo" every now and again, no one had ever called Amy by a nickname or a pet name.

"My mother texted me to wish my a happy birthday. I guess she is talking to me again," Amy told Sheldon as he handed her plates with bacon, eggs, and pie.

"I'm sorry about that. I wanted to make a good impression because I thought we might be family one day. It didn't work out as well as I hoped," Sheldon said.

Amy's mouth popped open and she just stared at him. "Too soon?" Sheldon asked. "I told you I'm no good at knowing when to slow things down. I've been relatively sure that I wanted to have sex with you from the moment you bumped into me at Ian's. Then I was pretty sure I wanted to marry and have children with you from our first real date. I don't know when or how I'm supposed to tell you these things, but they are true. Please don't take this as a proposal though. You deserve better than my springing this on you the morning after we had sex for the first time. I hope that I can manage to not mess this up, and that you'll say yes when I ask for real. I feel like telling you that I love you is not enough to explain how much I love you."

Amy set down her food and crawled into Sheldon's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his arm around her. "I love you so, so much, but I want you to know that I feel so loved by you. I don't ever doubt it. You made last night so special, but it was your love that made me comfortable with it. It is the way you loved me that makes me want to be with you in every way possible every day."

Sheldon kissed her temple and then her cheek and then her lips. "Thank you. I need to hear that. I constantly feel like I am pushing you, and I don't want to do that. I feel so selfish when I think about how many times I thought about you naked under me. I feel like I pushed you too fast into having sex," Sheldon said.

"You didn't. If I recall correctly, you turned me down at least three times, and then avoided spending time alone with me for two weeks to make sure I had enough time to adjust. Trust me, I wanted it, and I enjoyed it. In fact, I'm pretty sure if I wasn't still sore, I would be straddling you in your seat right here," Amy told him.

"Eat your food before it gets cold," Sheldon said as he shifted her off of his lap. "You can't just say things like that. Now, it's all I'm going to think about for the whole day."

"Sorry," Amy said. Sheldon smiled and kissed her temple before picking up his food again. "What should we do today?" Amy asked.

"What do you want to do? It's your birthday," Sheldon said.

"It's not my birthday anymore, but I wouldn't mind a nap and maybe a movie and dinner later? Oh, wow. We should have just eaten this pie last night. No, wait, that chicken was excellent. You should really cook more," Amy said fawning over Sheldon's food. All of it was very good.

Sheldon laughed. "You are spectacularly adorable. It's still your birthday, and a nap and a movie and dinner sound brilliant to me."

Amy ate way too much breakfast and then helped him clean up. He told her to sit down, but she wouldn't let him do all the work. Then she took his hand they went back to his room. They had just sort of randomly picked sides the night before, but they seemed to be set in stone already. Amy got into Sheldon's bed and he climbed in next to her. She usually slept on her back, but had wanted to be close to him the night before. Now, she wasn't sure how she wanted to sleep. On her side to curl into him or on her back? She decided to just stay on her back, so Sheldon moved to be on his side facing her. He adjusted his pillows and then put his hand on her stomach. Amy put her hand over his and then closed her eyes.

She would have thought she would be more nervous about sharing a bed with Sheldon and falling asleep with him, but that was the thing about Sheldon; she loved him. A lot. She trusted him and he made her happy. She thought about their conversation earlier. If he asked her to marry him, she would. She could hear Sheldon's light snore and she knew he was asleep. She fell asleep soon after he did.

Amy woke up and Sheldon wasn't there. She patted the bed as if she could reassure herself that it wasn't a dream. The bed was cold, and Amy was worried. "Sheldon?" she called out.

"Yeah, babe?" Sheldon called back from the living room.

Amy got up and made her way to the living room. "You weren't there," she accused.

Sheldon heard the hurt in her voice and got up and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I woke about twenty minutes ago, and you just looked so peaceful sleeping that I wanted to let you keep sleeping," he told her. She noticed that his hair was wet and that he was wearing clothes instead of his pajamas.

"You took a shower without me too," she complained. He laughed and squeezed her tighter.

"You're right. That was very short sighted of me. I could have spent that time looking at you with no clothes on," Sheldon said.

"Yes. Your punishment is that you can't join me while I go take a shower," Amy said as she walked away from him. She pulled out her regular clothes and took them into the bathroom with her. It was nearly three in the afternoon when she got out of the shower. She couldn't believe that so much of the day had passed already.

She found Sheldon sitting at his computer and she crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Sheldon didn't seem startled at all.

"Did you have a good shower?" he asked.

"I didn't scare you at all?" Amy asked.

"Sorry. I was beat up quite often when I was a child in Texas. I didn't start making friends until I started stealing my dad's liquor and taking it to parties. I had to develop a keen sense of hearing in order to help me survive," Sheldon said. "I heard you from the moment you walked out of the bathroom."

"That's too bad. Will you stop working and come sit with me on the couch?" Amy asked.

"Just give me one more second to finish this," Sheldon said. He kept typing for about five more minutes. "Sorry about that. I couldn't just leave that half done. Thanks for being patient." He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Amy knew that Sheldon often had trouble just leaving something undone, so she didn't complain. At least this time he was done relatively quickly. Once, they had spent an entire date night sitting in his apartment while she talked with Penny and Leonard and he worked on some project involving the development of a new version of chess.

"What movie do you want to see?" Sheldon asked as Amy placed her head on his chest.

"I'm not sure. There is a romantic comedy that I kind of want to see, but I don't think that's your kind of thing," Amy told him.

"It's your day. We'll go see whatever you want. I won't make you go see one of my science fiction films. We will see the romantic comedy," Sheldon told her.

"You're just trying to get in my pants. Or you've replaced my Sheldon with a duplicate," Amy accused.

"I'm still your Sheldon, and while I can't deny that your "pants" are very appealing, it's your birthday. I want to do what you want. Next week, I'll make you go to some movie that you hate. I promise."

Amy kissed him. "That's better. You had me worried there for a moment."

"C'mon. Let's go that movie before I start making out with you on this couch," Sheldon said. He stood up and grabbed Amy's hand. It reminded her of their first date, and like that day, he didn't let go of her hand after he helped her up.

They watched the movie that Amy wanted to see. Sheldon didn't enjoy it, but he didn't hate it either. Then they went out to dinner alone. Amy wanted to go back to that little cafe where they had had their first date, so they did. Then she dragged Sheldon into a bookstore where Sheldon found the graphic novels and spent the entire time looking them while Amy wandered the rest of the store. He was starting to act a bit more like the aloof scientist Amy knew rather than the doting boyfriend, but she was comfortable with that.

With her arms embarrassingly full of books, Amy found Sheldon and told him she was ready to go. She paid for her purchases, and Sheldon took the bag from her as they walked to the car. They stopped by Amy's apartment so that she could pick up an outfit for the next day. Then they were just going to go back to Sheldon's apartment for the rest of the night.

Amy was a little nervous as they got to his door. She didn't know what to expect from him. Would he want sex again? Did she want sex again? She hadn't noticed the soreness in a couple of hours, and she wasn't sure what she wanted. They went inside and sat down on the couch.

"So, good birthday, love?" Sheldon asked.

"The best. Thank you," Amy told him, and then had a question. He had called her both "love" and "babe" that day. "What's with the sudden pet names?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've never been this way, but they keep slipping out. As I'm sure you've noticed, Penny is quite fond of calling people 'sweetie,' and I always thought it was quite silly. Here I am, calling you 'love,'" Sheldon admitted. "If it bothers you, I will make an effort to stop."

"It doesn't bother me. It just seemed sudden," Amy said. She smiled at him and stretched to kiss him. She still didn't really know what she wanted, but kissing Sheldon always seemed like a good idea. He kissed her back forcefully.

Sheldon removed her sweater, and Amy pulled away from him. "Too soon?" Sheldon asked. Amy wasn't sure.

"I don't know. I want you, but I'm scared, but last night was so good," Amy admitted.

"Hey. We have the rest of our lives for this. If it's too much too fast, we can go in my room and we can go to sleep," Sheldon said.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Of course. If you are at all nervous about it or still feeling any discomfort, I want to wait. I love you."

"I'm sorry," Amy said.

"Don't you dare apologize. I hope you still want to spend the night, but you don't owe me anything other than your honesty. Come here," Sheldon said as he pat his legs.

Amy climbed onto his lap, and Sheldon put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. They just sat there like that for nearly a half an hour before they eventually went to bed. Amy put one of her new t-shirts on before she got into bed with Sheldon. He looked adorable in his matching pajamas and robe set. For a moment, Amy regretted not choosing to have sex with Sheldon again, but he had a point. They had a lot of time for all that. Especially if Sheldon was serious about wanting to marry her.

Sheldon put his hand on Amy's thigh and sighed. He loved knowing that she was right there next to him. Amy put her hand over his and fell asleep soon after. Sheldon was pleased that she was so comfortable in his bed. He was having a little more trouble falling asleep because he couldn't help but think about how soft her skin was or how musical her voice sounded. Sheldon turned onto his side and put his arm around Amy. He was a little worried that she would wake up, but she didn't. That was how Sheldon finally found sleep.

Amy woke with Sheldon's arm around her and him snoring lightly in her ear. She could feel the tickle of his breath against her neck. She didn't know if he would wake if she slipped out of bed, but she tried anyway. Sheldon didn't wake, and she looked at him there still sleeping peacefully. It made her regret getting up. Still, she needed to shower and get to work.

Sheldon was standing outside of the bathroom door when she opened it. "You showered without me this time," Sheldon said teasingly.

"Sorry. I thought I should probably get ready for work," Amy said.

"You aren't going to take the day off to spend with me?" Sheldon asked.

"Um..," Amy started.

"I was joking. I have to go to work too," Sheldon said.

"Oh. It sounded tempting," Amy said.

Sheldon smiled in response. "I have a bunch of sick days I haven't used if you really want to, but we should probably go back to your place," he said.

Amy frowned. "I have an important meeting," Amy said grumpily.

"It's okay. I really shouldn't use my sick days when I'm not sick. It's lying. You just seemed excited by the idea," Sheldon told her.

"I was. That's why I'm upset that I have to go in," Amy told him.

Sheldon hugged her to his chest for a moment, but then stepped into the bathroom. "You can help yourself to whatever in the kitchen if you don't want to wait for me to make you something," Sheldon told her.

Amy made her way to the kitchen. She found the ingredients for pancakes and started making some. After she made a few, Leonard and Penny came into the apartment.

"Good morning, Amy. Sorry to barge in. I just forgot some of my work stuff," Leonard said.

"It's your apartment, Leonard," Amy said.

"Hey, Amy. It smells good," Penny said.

"Do you guys want some? It's the least I can do since you guys were so great this weekend," Amy said.

"All we did was stay away, but I'd love some," Leonard said.

Leonard went into his room and returned with a bag. Then he and Penny split the pile of pancakes that were already made and sat down to eat.

Sheldon came out and saw them on the couch eating breakfast. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

"I, for one, live here," Leonard said.

"I know that, but I thought you would just leave from Penny's apartment," Sheldon said.

"I forgot some paperwork, and Amy started feeding us. Blame her. We'll probably have to stick around for seconds because these pancakes are pretty good," Leonard said.

"Don't let them make you late for work," Sheldon told Amy as he walked into the kitchen.

"I've got a little time still. You can have some too if you want," Amy said.

"Thanks," Sheldon said as he took some of the pancakes. Then he placed a kiss on Amy's cheek.

Amy took the last of the pancakes for herself and joined her friends before she had to leave for work. Sheldon offered to clean up, so that she could leave. She kissed him before she walked out the door. She felt like she was leaving something behind, but she knew she had all of her belongings. She realized that she wanted to take Sheldon with her. Who would have known when she accidentally bumped into the man all those months ago, that her life would have been so irreparably changed? Amy certainly hadn't, but she smiled because she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
